I believe in Us
by ameliechristine
Summary: Bella finally has everything she has ever wanted: The one job she has already dreamed of when she was little, a boyfriend and a promising future. But her curiosity about the Volturi-case has dangerous effects. Will Bella give up her life and everything she has worked for to solve the case? And what does her former classmate Edward have to do with it?
1. Pain

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys :)**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever.**  
 **Please let me know what you think about it!**  
 **And you maybe have already recognized that english is not my mother language.**  
 **I'll try me best! :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella's POV**

"Hello?", I screamed. No response. "Can anybody hear me?", again, no answer.

I don't know how long I have already stumbled through the woods.

I couldn't breathe anymore. Every part of my body hurt. I was going to get a panic attack. The darkness around me made it even worse. I pant for air.

 _No!_ – I said to myself. _You cannot panic right now. Move on!_

I tried to get up from the earth, but it hurt too much. Every part of my body ached; I sighed.

It was getting colder. I started freezing. The wet earth all over my body made it even worse.

The arrow in my thigh, the cut in my arm and the broken shoulder made it impossible for me to run one more meter.

 _You must pull the arrow out and run! But what if I will bleed to death? You are already dead._

The conflict in my head caused a headache. My head pulsed.

 _Why did you have to be so curious? Why didn't you just stop when it got dangerous?_

But these thoughts won't help myself to get out of the woods. I had to face the ugly and painful truth.

So, I took a deep breath, grabbed the metallic arrow and pulled it. I groaned.

A scream escaped my mouth. It hurt so much!

For a moment, I thought I would black out. The pain was so intense.

My heartbeat was even faster than before. My chest raised and lowered jerkingly. I tried to calm down. I had to clear my mind.

 _"_ _First of all, the most important facts!",_ I remembered the phrase from my professor at the college. He was right. And I always kept that sentence in my mind when I started a story for the Magazine.

But now I am not in my office in New York. And that won't change so fast.

I had to focus.

Okay. I am bleeding extremely. I don't know where to go (apart from that I can't even go).  
I could barely see anything. Summed up: _I am lost._

But I couldn't accept that! I didn't want to die right now. This couldn't be the end of my short, ordinary life. Or? So many things had happened and changed in the last few months. Especially, no not especially, my whole life had changed. Completely.

I thought about so many things at once.

 _Will I ever see him again? Is he looking for me?  
Will they find me first? If so, what will they do to me?  
Should I just wait until someone finds me?  
Will I survive?_

At that moment I only had one fitting answer to my last question. _NO_.

I leaned my aching head against the tree behind me and cried. Tears ran down my face. I felt desperate. I couldn't stop crying. Everything was a mess. I panicked and started sobbing. I felt lonely and helpless.

I had no idea how long I sat under that tree. After some time has passed, I stopped crying, because I was distracted by my heartbeat. It beat extremely fast.

 _Am I about to die?_

And then I remembered; the arrow.

I pulled it out but didn't do anything to stop the bleeding! I might have lost a lot of blood.

 _So, what now Swan?,_ I asked myself.

I knew I had to stop the bleeding but it would be extremely painful. Not just because of the deep wound the arrow left behind, but also because of my broken shoulder.

I wasn't able to move my arm without feeling a stabbing pain in my shoulder.

But I would have no choice, if I didn't want to bleed to death. Which, I expected, would be more painful than moving my broken shoulder.

So, I tried to grab the shirt with my other arm. Got it. Moved the shirt towards my mouth, bit in it and then split it apart.

My hands were shaking when I tried to put the wet piece of my shirt around my thigh. Every part of my body ached.

I took a deep breath and knotted the shirt together. The pain was intense! I groaned.

My heart beat fast and I was sweating, although I felt cold at the same time.

I was tired and had no idea how I should survive _this_.

But I had no choice.

So, while I was screaming out loud, I pulled myself against the tree behind me to get up from the earth.

I had no idea how, but after a few attempts I finally stood there. I held on the tree.

 _You can do this! Go on!,_ the voice in my head told me.

Okay.

 _I will survive!_ , I told myself. It can't be so far. The wood can't be endlessly.

What was that? I thought I saw something.

 _No. You are hallucinating._

But there it was again, wasn't it?

A cone of light!

 _He found me! Or was it them?_

I panicked. The light was coming closer and closer. What should I do?

 _RUN!_ , the voice in my head again.

But I couldn't move. I was in a state of trance.

The light was already very close. I wanted to scream, but no words came out of my mouth.

And then, it happened. I suddenly felt nothing. Everything around me was even darker than before.

 _Am I in heaven?_

The pain was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Did you enjoy it?**  
 **I really would like to know what you think about it :)**

 **And since there are so many visitors at this first chapter, i would appreciate if you read on.**

 **thaanks :)**


	2. Reunion with Charlie

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys :)  
I try to write a new chapter every three to four days.  
I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write.  
The story starts slowly, please be patient.  
Enjoy it and Review!**

 **And I didn't mention it the last time:**  
 **I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella's POV**

 **6 years earlier**

"Hi dad."

"Bella! I barely recognized you! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

I hugged my dad who looked a little lost and uncomfortable.

He, too, was nervous. This was new for both of us. We probably would need some time to get to know each other again, but we would work it out.

"Can I help you with your luggage?", he asked kindly.

"Yes, that would be great.", I answered and smiled.

So, he took my big violet suitcase and one of my heavy backpacks and headed toward the exit. I followed him, silently.

After we had put my luggage in his police car, he asked me the usual questions.

"How's Renee?"

"Fine. She and Phil make a sweet couple. They love each other a lot.", I answered. He paused for a moment.

"And, how about you Bella?", he asked nervously. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I grinned. Of course he had to ask this question.

"No."

"And do you have any special hobbies?", he asked with an insecure undertone.

I was actually happy he asked. He really seemed to be interested.

"Yes. I like investigating a lot. But not like you do as a police officer. More like a journalist. That's what I have already dreamed of when I was eight. In Phoenix, I wrote for our school magazine with three other students. It was a lot of fun and also very interesting. Of course, a school magazine is nothing compared to a real magazine, but I can't think about anything else. Because of that, I already signed up for the school magazine in Forks. I don't want to get out of "shape", you know?  
I really want to be a journalist, one day."

"Wow, Bella.", he stuttered.

"That sounds amazing. I am happy for you. You already know what you want to do with your life, that's good. I'm sure, you'll be a great journalist in a few years."

"Thanks dad.", I answered surprised.

Normally, he isn't a man of many words. This was already a lot for Charlie Swan.

After that our conversation kind of died for the remaining drive.

I used the time to look out the window. Forks was different than Phoenix. Very different.

The weather was cloudy, wet and cold. But the landscape was beautiful. Big woods (they seemed to be endless), crystal clear rivers and mountains.

But after a while I got bored. Everything looked alike.

So, I started to watch my dad.

My dad, Charlie, hasn't changed much since the last time I have seen him.

He still had a moustache, his brown eyes looked lovely but also tired and his hear had gone a little bit grey. But all in all, he still was the same man. I tried to imagine what he had done the last ten years. Has he always been alone?

Or was there another wife after my mother?

I would find out soon.

It was already dark when we arrived at my new-old home and the first thing I did was looking for a wifi signal.

I only had a few friends in Phoenix, so I didn't want to lose them just because I have moved to Forks, and because of that I made a little promise to myself:  
 _Write a report about your new life_ _,_ every day.

And I didn't want to break that promise, especially not at my first day. So I opened my laptop and wrote a short report about the flight, Charlie and how I felt at the moment.

The idea for it gave me, one of my two best friends, Sophie. She and my second best friend, Joshua, are a couple. But that's not awkward for us anymore. In the beginning of their romance it was kind of strange but after a while we got used to it.

And now they are already a couple for more than one year! How time flies…

After I have sent the report to my two best friends I jumped on the bed and looked around in my new room.

My room was small, but it had everything I needed.

A wooden desk, a pin board with some old photos and paintings of my childhood on it, two little windows and my bed.

The bed was, of course, not the same. Charlie had bought a new one for me and I liked it a lot. It was bigger than my bed in Phoenix.

"Bella! Dinner is ready!", Charlie interrupted my thoughts about home.

"I'm coming!".

I went downstairs into the kitchen and set down at the same place at the table as years ago.

Charlie has made lasagne. The smell was amazing! I suddenly realized how hungry I actually was.

I thanked him and we ate in silence. After we have finished, I cleaned up and then decided that it would be a good time to ask him a few questions.

At first, he was a little bit surprised about my curiosity, but after a while he got used to it and we talked for over two hours.

I enjoyed it. We laughed together and he told me everything I wanted to know about him.

He never had another wife after my mother, he likes fishing, he loves his job, he nearly knows everyone in town, he watches baseball every Saturday, he cooks always for himself (which he is very proud of) and he still listens to the music he had already listened to as a teenage boy.

When I was in Phoenix I didn't really miss him, but while we set there, in the kitchen, I realised that I do had missed him. He was funnier than I had in mind and he was very kind.

He told me about the Forks high school, where it is, how the kids are acting there, who of the teachers are strict and of course he told me with whom I shouldn't speak.

I think, he was afraid I would fall in love with a criminal drug addicted boy who would inseminate me immediately. But I didn't take that very serious, because these are probably typically concerns of a normal dad.

I went to bed and I tried not to think, too much, about the next day. My first day at Forks High School.

Although my dad has already told me a lot about the school I was worried a bit.

 _Will I find some friends?  
Will I be forever "the new one"? _

I put in my headphones and tried to calm down. Music always helps me to relax.

And after a while I fell asleep and dreamed about babies, food, earthquakes and planes.

Just a typical Bella Swan-dream.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Tomorrow is Bella's first day at school!**  
 **Will she make some new friends?**  
 **Let me know what you think about her and Charlie.  
Review! :)**

 **Till next time**


	3. First day

**A/N:**

 **Special thanks to BridieM and Intsu 1.  
** **And i am also happy about my first few followers :)  
** **This chapter is a bit longer.** **(my love for detailed describtion)**

 **Enjoy it and review!**

 **I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella's POV**

At the next day I woke up when my alarm clock rang. At first I didn't know where I was, but after a few moments I remembered that I was in Forks. My new home.

I got up, went to the bathroom and took a shower to wake up. Afterwards I tried to find some fitting clothes.

My dad has brought up my violet suitcase yesterday, so I threw some of my favourite shirts on my bed and tried to decide which one I should wear for my first day at school.

Finally, I chose my dark blue shirt which had some black ornaments on it, blue jeans and a grey jacket.

Normally, I don't wear make up to school, but I fought at my first day at a new school make up was allowed. So, I put on some black mascara. Not too much.

Then, I went downstairs. I already noticed a lovely, sweet smell. And as I arrived in the kitchen, I saw that Charlie had already made some pancakes. I was surprised.

"Morning dad."

"Good morning Bella."

"Did you sleep well last night?", he asked gently.

"Yeah, I guess I did.", I answered.

"Thanks for making breakfast, that's very thoughtful of you. In Phoenix I always made my own breakfast. Mum always wanted me to be independent, you know."

"No problem Bella. I do this already since you and your mother left. Therefore, I allow you to enjoy my self-made pancakes.", he said sarcastically.

"Okay. Well thank you chief."

I was glad, that my dad wasn't as complicated as my mum has predicted he would be.

We had breakfast together, and after we both had finished Dad did the cleaning and told me that he had to leave for work.

After he had left, I threw over my olive-green jacket, took my backpack, and left the house as well.

I waited for the school bus and when it finally has arrived I was a bit nervous before Ientering it.

The bus was nearly empty so there was a smaller chance of blaming myself in front of the whole school.

 _That's good._

I sat down in the fourth row and put my headphones in.

While I was listening to music I was looking out the window, thinking about nothing.

The weather was the same as yesterday. Cloudy, rainy and cold.

After about ten minutes, the bus stopped in front of my new school. I was amused, because I didn't expect to go to such a small school. I grinned.

The school I went to in Phoenix had about 2800 students. This, I had to laugh again, was a much smaller school. In Forks High School were about 400 students.

I tried to look as self-confident as possible and followed the other students to the main building.

In my opinion the school building had similarities with a huge cabin. The walls were mainly cased with dark wood and the window frames were made out of wood, too.

After I had entered, I realized that probably every school looks the same from the inside.

Right and left alongside the aisle were the students' lockers. Just like in my former school in an ugly turquoise.

Along the aisle were doors to different classrooms. I noticed a shield at the end of the aisle which indicated the direction to the office.

I tried to make my way to the office without running into somebody. It was easier than I had thought. No one run into me.

It felt like I was wearing a shield which said: ATTENTION! SHE IS NEW. So, I made it to the office without any interruptions.

I entered the office and a young woman who sat behind the desk greeted me friendly.

After I told her that I was new here she immediately knew who I was.

"You are chief Swan's daughter! It is nice to finally meet you Bella. Welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you.", I answered and tried to hide how surprised I was.

I wasn't used to the "everyone knows everyone in town-thing".

"Here is your timetable. If you have any problems or questions just visit me and we will see what I can do."

"Your first lesson today is History with professor Janning in room number 23. If you go upstairs, you will find him in the second classroom on the left side."

"Thank you." Again, I was a bit overwhelmed, by how fast she spoke. But I liked her.

So, I went upstairs and looked for the second door on the left side. Before I entered I took a deep breath and told myself again that everything will be okay.

I entered the classroom.

The teacher who sat behind the desk, professor Janning, had a black beard and shoulder-length dark hair which was put together in a chaotic ponytail.

He wore a green shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes, which looked like they could diverge every moment.

Professor Janning was a tall man and looked, although he had a full beard, not very old.

 _Not over thirty.,_ I estimated.

He reminded me a bit of my mother. She, too, was a bit chaotic and also had a special style.

I looked around the room and realised that nearly everyone in the room stared at me, except professor Janning. He hasn't recognized me yet.

Some of the students whispered and laughed.

Suddenly, a girl in the second row cleared her throat louder than normally necessary.

She looked innocent with her red glasses and her nice clothes. But I immediately thought that there was more about her.

Professor Janning finally looked up from his papers and recognized me.

I gave the girl a thankful glance.

"Hello young lady. What can I do for you?"

He had an agreeable voice.

"I am Bella Swan. I moved to Forks, yesterday. And I was told to go to this classroom for my first lesson."

"Ah, you are Charlie's daughter. Hello Bella. It is nice to have you here. Please take a seat. You can sit next to Angela, the seat isn't taken."

The girl with the red glasses in the second row waved and told me that she was Angela.

I headed toward Angela and felt relieved when I finally set down next to her.

"Hello Bella. I am Angela Weber. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Angela. It is also nice to meet you. Thank you for waking him up", I said with a nod in the direction of professor Janning.

She smiled.

"No problem. He sometimes is a bit confused and we all think he lives in his own world, but all in all he is a good and nice teacher."

Angela and I talked throughout the whole history lesson. So we didn't hear a lot about professor Janning's monologue about the 18th century.

I told her why I moved to Forks and where I have lived before I moved here.

We talked about our hobbies and our favourite music. And we noticed that we had many things in common.

Angela, too, likes journalism and she also writes for the school magazine at Forks High School.

I was glad when I heard that! Lesson number one and I already was making friends.

 _Yippi yeah!_

After that we did a little journalism talk and she explained how the school magazine is structured and who else works on it.

She also told me about her three brothers and how hard it sometimes is, being the only girl in the family.

Angela just wanted to start telling me interesting facts about my new classmates, as suddenly the bell rang.

After history, I had two hours English. Angela showed me the way to the classroom and went on to her Biology lesson.

I took place in the first row and placed the pad on the table.

As the bell rang again professor Millington started the lesson. She was in the mid-forties and I remembered that she was on Charlie's strict-teachers list.

When she recognized that I was knew in class she immediately asked me about my English grade in my old school.

"A." I answered.

"I hope you can keep up to this level. It would be nice to have at least one A-student in English besides Edward."

"I'll try my best." I promised her.

I looked around in the classroom and tried to figure out who of my classmates could be the other A-student.

 _You will find out soon._

The next two hours passed by fast and I always tried to pay attention to everything professor Millington said.

Apart from that, I also watched my classmates to find out who the other A-student was. But no one of them acted conspicuous.

And after the two lessons, I think, I really liked professor Millington.

Although she seemed strict, she was kind and, what I liked most about her, correct.

The next two lessons were PE. It wasn't my favourite lesson but I was okay with that.

We had to run five rounds and then played any ball game.

I already got hungry. So I was happy when the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

The way to the cafeteria wasn't hard to find. I just had to follow the others.

As I got there, I queued up for lunch and then tried to find Angela. She wasn't hard to find, because she, again, signalled her position by waving extremely.

I headed toward the table where Angela sat with four other students.

Kind as she was, she instantly introduced me to them.

The girl right next to Angela was Jessica. She had long brunette hair and wore a pink shirt. She smiled when she shook my hand and told me:

"Nice to meet you Bella, I am Jessica." Her voice was stentorian but she had a nice smile.

Next to Jessica sat a boy. Angela introduced him.

"And this is Eric. He is also a writer for the school magazine but he mostly takes care of the layout and the photographs."

"Hi Bella." He waved. Eric was smaller than Jessica and had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

I smiled at him. "Hey Eric."

Next to Eric sat a girl with short and dark red hair.

"And here we have Alice.", Angela told me.

The small girl had a pretty face. She was wearing designer clothes and had three earrings in each ear.

"Hello Bella. Welcome to Forks. Nice to meet you. I really like your shirt, where did you buy it?"

The boy next to her sighed. And said: "Alice, you just met her. Let her arrive and give her some time before you annoy her with your stupid questions."

"No.", I said quickly. I didn't want to cause a fight.

"It is okay.", I said.

"Thank you for the compliment Alice, but I am sorry, I don't remember where I got it from."

"And you are?" I asked, while turning to the boy who has complaint about Alice.

He had bronze, messy hair, beautiful green eyes and he wore a black t-shirt.

"I am Edward." He answered, with a big grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this was Bella's first day at school so far!**  
 **What do you think about it?**  
 **Review :)**


	4. Ultimatum

**A/N:  
Thanks to BridieM again! :)  
Wow, so many visitors. Didn't expect that.**

 **Enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Edward's POV**

I was a little hungover today, because of the party last night at Ian's. So, I decided to skip the first few lessons at school.

After I have slept two more hours, I finally got up. The alcohol from last night still caused a headache. This day would be tiring.

So, I went downstairs and made myself a coffee. The house was empty. Alice was already at school, mum and dad at work.

While I was drinking my coffee, I got bored. I pulled out my phone and checked the messages. Five new messages.

Message Number one:  
 _Hi darling, thank you for last night. Want to meet again on Saturday? I want to see you again. XOXO Megan_

Message Number two:  
 _Edward, why don't you answer my message? Don't you want to meet me again? Love, Megan_

Message Number three:  
 _Why did you left yesterday with Megan? I thought you want me… Call me. I still want to meet you again. XOXO Emma_

Message Number four:  
 _Hey Edward. Last night was lovely. I think we should repeat it. XOXO Ashley_

Message Number five:  
 _Still no answer? Did I do something wrong? Please call me. XOXO Megan_

After I have read the messages, I deleted them all. I had no idea who these girls were. I didn't remember much about last night.

 _Girls can be so clinging._ _Why can't they just enjoy the night and leave me alone afterwards?  
_

I finished my coffee, showered and went to school. I took the car Carlisle, my dad, had given to me at my sixteenth birthday.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at school and went to the classroom. A few minutes later the biology lesson with professor Stevenson started.

I tried not to fall asleep and pay attention. I got one new message from Ashley but deleted it, directly after I had read it.

Biology lessons with Stevenson are one of my favourites. I like Biology a lot and he is a funny teacher.

The two hours were quickly over.

The bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I sat down at our table and waited for to others to arrive.

The first ones were my sister Alice and our good friend Eric.

"Hey Edward. It is nice to see that you are no longer completely hungover." Alice made fun of me.

"You look a bit pale, Edward. Is everything alright?", Eric asked sarcastically. He tried to hide his laughter.

"Thanks you two. I am completely fine. You don't have to worry about my condition." I told them politely.

A few moments later Jessica arrived at the table. She had a big smile on her face as she greeted us.

"What is it, Jessica?", Alice asked curious.

"Just the usual things, you know." She gave me a look of reproach.

"Edward here, again, broke some hearts at Ian's party yesterday. And the best thing is two of these girls are in one of my classes. So, today all I heard was something like: 'Why isn't he texting back? What did I do wrong? Do you think he doesn't love me?'."

They laughed. Then Jessica went on.

"So, Edward, could you please try to be not such a heart breaker anymore? It is getting annoying by the time." She grinned.

"I'll try my best", I told them. They laughed again.

"I bet you don't even remember the girls' names." Alice said.

"He was completely drunk when he got home at 4 pm.", she explained to the others.

 _They are getting annoying. It is my life. I can have as much fun as I want to._

Angela sat down at the table. I was happy about her arrival because she immediately changed topics.

"Hey guys. I have got news for you. We have got a new student at Forks High School and I already met her. She is great! Her name is Bella Swan and she also wants to write for the school magazine. Isn't that amazing?", Angela asked exited.

She answered this question by herself and went on telling us more about this new girl.

"And she is very kind and she just moved back to Forks to live her Father, chief Swan. And I think you will like her."

"Ah, there she is." Angela waved in direction of a pretty girl, who recognized her and then headed toward us.

"Please be nice to her." Angela told us before the girl was at our table.

"Especially you, Edward Cullen."

"I promise." I told her bored.

Everyone at the table giggled. Except me.

The girl finally made it to our table and Angela introduced her to us, immediately.

Angela started with Jessica.

While she got introduced to my friends I used the time for looking at her in detail.

 _You look good, Bella Swan._

She had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

Her clothes weren't body hugging, but although I could imagine her good figure.

I liked her boobs they were not too big and not too small. _Just the way I like it._

And her face was not just pretty, it was beautiful. It would be hard to not brake my promise.

When Alice got introduced she, of course, had to start talking about clothes. When I looked at Bella I thought she doesn't mind as much about clothes as Alice does. So, I told Alice to give her some time before she asks her stupid questions.

Alice wasn't annoyed about my comment, she knew me.

Bella didn't, so she quickly told Alice that it was okay.

Then she turned her head towards me and asked, "And who are you?".

I answered, "I am Edward." I grinned while I introduced myself.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Edward." Bella answered and looked away quickly after our short eye contact.

After Bella's introduction, we enjoyed lunchtime.

We had a good time and Bella fit quite good into our little 'gang' and I liked her.

I think the others liked her too. That's why they didn't make fun of my today's condition, like they usually do.

Lunchtime was over and everybody headed towards the classrooms. I wanted to go home, but Alice stopped me before I could get out of school inconspicuously.

"Don't be truant again. Mum and dad already worry enough about your stupid behaviour." She told me with a look of reproach.

I didn't comment her predication.

So, I didn't go home like I wanted to. No. Instead I went to an amazing and interesting geography lesson. I hated it. It was boring and useless.

After this tiring lesson I really had to get out. As I went out of school, my thoughts were already somewhere else...

I drove home and lay down again. If I knew what expected me after I got up again, I would have stayed in bed all day.

"Edward. We have to talk!", dad called.

I had no idea what he wanted to talk about, so I went downstairs. Mum and Dad were sitting in the kitchen.

They both looked concerned.

"Edward we need to talk to you.", mum said sadly.

My dad went on. "School called again today. You didn't attend to all of your lessons. Why didn't you go? And do not even try to lie about it. So why didn't you go, Edward?" His tone was harshly.

"I…was tired." I stuttered.

"Is it possible that you were still drunk in the morning because you partied all night?"

"Ahm…yes?" "Why do you ask?"

"Because your behaviour is not normal anymore!", he screamed at me. This was the first time that I heard him screaming, ever.

"You are seventeen, Edward! You are not allowed to drink alcohol at all. Nevertheless, you are drunk more than once in a week at any party where you make out with girls you don't even remember the next day."

 _How did he know that? Whatever._

"It can't go on like this. We've warned you before and you didn't stop. This is the last warning! You must stop drinking! We won't allow you to drive with your car until we can be sure you don't drink anymore. If you don't stop drinking, you will have to live with the consequences."

"You completely overreact. Everything is fine. I don't drink anymore. Calm down."

Without any more words I went upstairs in my room, turned on the music, opened the window and climbed out. It was easy, I have already done this a hundred times. I ran through into the wood.

After about 280 feet away from the house, I looked for the signed tree. As I have found it, I pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the hole in the tree, took a mouthful, immediately a second one and finally relaxed.

Then I looked through the contacts in my phone. I found the one I was looking for and called. She took up after the first _beep_.

"Hey Megan, here's Edward. Are you busy right know? I would like to see you again. I can't stop thinking about you and last night."

* * *

 **A/N:  
Be patient, the information is necessary for the sequel of the story.  
I know i have already said that more than once, but I think it is important to let you know. :)  
Did you like it? Yes? No?  
What do you think about Edward?**

 **Review.**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys :)**  
 **I know I am late with this update.  
** **Sorry for that!  
** **My exams kept me busy previous week.**

 **This chapter is a bit different than the others and it felt more diffcult to write, nevertheless I hopy you enjoy it!  
** **Aaaand don't forget to review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella's POV**

I can't believe that it has already been three weeks since I moved to Forks. It felt like I had lived here my entire life. School wasn't as bad as I had imagined and I have found some good friends.

I am now officially a member of _the_ _gang_. That's what we call our little group of friends which contents Angela, Jessica, Eric, Alice and her brother Edward on whom I had a crush since the first time I saw him. He is so handsome! Every time I look in his eyes, my heart skips a beat.

But I won't tell him about that. It would make everything complicated and I don't want to cause any awkwardness in our _gang_.

And additionally to that, Edward is kind of a male whore. Everybody knows that. No weekend passes by without a new story about Edward Cullen and any girl he made out with.

Because of his good looks, it isn't even hard for him to find a girl who falls for him. The craziest thing about it is, that the girls don't even realize that he doesn't love them at all. Most of the time he is drunk and doesn't care for them. So, that's one more reason why I won't tell him. He may doesn't like me the same way I like him.

I haven't told anyone (except Sophie and Joshua) about my crush on him. Maybe it is just a short stage which I am in at the moment.

Edward isn't someone who attends school every day. We often talk about his behaviour at lunch. Alice has told us, what was going on with their parents. They are concerned about Edward and don't know what to do anymore. Even a confrontation was useless.

So, we decided to help Edward as good as possible. My first idea was, telling him the dangers about addiction to alcohol, but the others promptly told me not to.

We finally had an idea. From now on, everyone would spend more time with Edward out of school. The plan was, to spend as much time as possible with him, so he wouldn't be able to drink anymore. He had never drunk around one of us.

I really hoped that our plan would work out.

* * *

After we have made the plan, I started spending more time at the Cullen's. Alice sometimes "invited" me after school to come to their home. We tried to make it look unremarkable. Edward shouldn't know about our plan.

At the beginning he barely spoke with me. He nearly spent the whole time in his room, whenever I was at their house. After two weeks I got curious what he was doing all the time in his room.

I decided to look after him. I knocked at the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked again. No answer. What now? Before I could change my mind I turned the doorknob to the right, opened the door and closed it directly afterwards.

It was dark inside. The curtains were closed and I barely could see anything. I turned to the right to press the light switch. What I saw was not what expected. I thought his room would be a total mess, but it wasn't.

After a short moment of surprise, I reminded myself why I was here. Where was he? I knew that he went in his room and didn't leave. Alice and I would have seen him because their rooms are cater-cornered and we left Alice's door open.

I looked around a bit. On the right was a huge book shelf. I didn't even know he liked reading. Whatever, maybe he was hiding under the bed or behind the curtains? Nope. Edward wasn't in this room. I even looked up at the ceiling just to be sure. I smiled. Did I already believe he had super powers?

So, here I was, in Edward Cullen's room. I had thought of this moment from time to time. But when I had thought about it, I didn't expect to be alone in his room. But who cares? This was my chance to find out more about him.

I started with the book shelf. He had a few history books, some children's books, he had kept them too, and a lot of literature. Edward likes English literature? That doesn't sound like the Edward I knew.

Of course, he did seem erudite, but in another way. I would have never thought that he likes literature. I rather expected books about science. I went on and found some DVDs and CDs. I looked through them and even found a few I liked too.

The next thing that caught my eye was a painting on the left well. Edward was full of surprises. Art was nothing I could do anything with. Therefore, I didn't look at the painting in detail and went on.

After a while I was finished with my little investigation but I didn't want to leave already. I liked his room. So I turned on the music player, sat down at his bed and made myself comfortable.

I was enjoying the music when I suddenly heard something. Maybe I just imagined it.  
Then, I heard the strange sound, again. It sounded like someone hit against the house. It got louder.

I thought someone was working outside and turned the music louder.

Suddenly the mattress moved. I sat on the bed scared stiff. I took a deep breath. My heart bet faster and louder than the minute before.

I turned my head to the left. There he was.

"Edward!?" I yelled in surprise.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Megan was already history. After that afternoon five weeks ago, I had never called her again.

Since my parents had forbidden me driving my car, I rarely went to school. I always skipped Monday. I enjoyed it. I had one more day weekend and relaxation.

Until now, no one has noticed that I sneaked out of my room nearly every day. Sometimes I met some girls and sometimes I went to the tree.

Whenever I attended school I tried to go there without a completely hungover. It would have spread even more rumours about me. My friends, the gang like we call our little group, never asked why I didn't attend school. I think they knew quite well but they weren't like my parents, so they respected my lifestyle and didn't complain about it.

A few weeks after Bella has joined us they even stopped making fun of my daily condition or about my behaviour with girls. We always ate lunch together at our usual table. Mostly the others did the talking and I listened. I had no problem with that.

I liked watching Bella. Sometimes she told us some police stories her dad had told her, but most of the time she talked about journalism. Whenever she spoke about it, her brown eyes where sparkling with joy and she looked happy.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who caused the happiness.

Alice and Bella have spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks, they were already close friends. Alice often invited her to our home.

I didn't know if I should be happy about it or not. Of course, I liked seeing Bella but on the other hand it wasn't good. From now on, there was three to four times a week on more person in the house who could have seen me sneaking out.

I never talked a lot with Bella when she was at our house. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to bother her and Alice probably wouldn't have liked it if I stole her new best friend from her.

One day, when Alice and Bella were at our home again, I sneaked out and went to the tree. It was a stressful day at school and I had to calm down a bit. I always told myself that I could stop whenever I wanted to, but at the moment I didn't want to stop.

I just wanted to calm down a bit.

When I came back to the house, I heard music from my room. I didn't remember that I have started it before I had left, but I didn't know for sure, maybe it was yesterday, whatever.

I climbed up to the open window, and went inside. I felt a bit dizzy, I closed my eyes for a moment, stepped out behind the curtains and immediately set down on my bed.

Just in that moment a beautiful voice screamed my name.

"Edward!?"

I didn't know what was going on. My head still was a bit dizzy.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **So, this was the unexpected visitor...I just realized it fits for both, Bella and Edward!**  
 **What do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **This time I'll update sooner, I promise!**  
 **I think, we are ready after the next chapter...**

 **Till next time :)**

 **Review, favourite and follow!**


	6. Argument

**A/N:  
Special thanks to: sandy4321 and brittany86.  
I am happy you like it! :)**

 **This chapter was aaargh... But look by yourselves.  
** **Enjoy it and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella's POV**

He slowly turned his head towards me. His attitude was different. Whenever I have seen him before, his back was upright. But at the moment, as he sat there on the bed next to me, his shoulders were down.

When his eyes met mine, I gasped. They seemed to be empty and he wasn't able to focus on me completely. Finally, he said something.

"Bella?" "What are you doing in my room?" He had a bad breath. I smelled alcohol. _Oh my god! What is wrong with him?_ _I wish I could help him._

I felt sorry for him and it hurt myself to see him like this.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you if you have some free time?"

After a long moment he answered. He spoke slowly.

"Ahm,…Y-yes. Yes, I guess." He stumbled. I think he was so drunk that he wasn't even able to say one sentence at once.

"I, I have some free time."

"What can I do for you?" He babbled and a big grin appeared on his face. This smile made my heart beat faster. He suddenly approached me.

 _What is going on right now? Is he just trying to kiss me?_ I was confused.

Before he was too close I screamed and pushed him away.

"Edward, stop it!" He looked addled.

"Please, just stop it. I know you are drunk as hell right now! Don't you think I recognize it? I am so disappointed of you! Your smell is awful and you look tired and sick. And by the way where have you been?" I said in a raised voice.

His look hasn't changed.

"I am sorry." He babbled after a moment. That's all he had to say? Seriously? I was waiting for a further explanation. But he didn't say more. I was getting impatiently and then I kind of lost it. His behaviour made me so angry.

"We all care for you, okay? And we really try to help you, to stop drinking, but you must want it too! We don't want to lose you, Edward. You must stop it! Please get that in your head! I care for you; I really do but it is getting tiring. You now what? I am here every week, because of you! Everyone tries to spend as much time as possible with you to help you, but all YOU do is drinking and making out with random girls. Please stop it, because if you don't, I don't know if I have the energy to be your friend any longer."

As I had said it I suddenly had the need to get out of his room.

"Bella, please stay." He begged with a clear voice before I had reached the door.

I turned around and looked at him. His facial expression changed between sadness and desperation. I, again, felt sorry for him. Before I could turn around and leave, he went on.

"Please don't go right now." He reminded me of a little child, as he sat there on his bed begging me to stay.

"Why do you even want me to stay?"

"I don't want to be alone." He paused for a moment and breathed deeply.

"I am lonely very often. I don't want to be lonely at the moment. I need you to accompany me. Come on Bells." He babbled.

I didn't know what to do. I had an inner conflict with myself. "How about a movie?" he suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I was surprised.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"A movie is a sequence of moving images, which represent" – "I know what a movie is, genius." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You choose." He immediately answered and gave me a sweet look.

So, I chose any action movie. We made ourselves comfortable on his bed, with a small but important friend-zone between us. He sometimes laughed loudly but he never tried to approach again. _And that's good._ Although, there may was a part of me that would have liked to kiss Edward Cullen.

While we were watching the movie we laughed together and he finally started talking. He told me about his hobbies, his commitment for literature and classic music. I told him more about myself; he always paid attention and seemed interested in what I said. I wanted to talk with him about his addiction problem, but I didn't have the guts for it.

We have been talking for a long time, when I realized that it was already dark outside. _I should go home._

After I have told him that I wanted to leave, he tried to convince me to stay.

But I didn't want to. I guess he still wasn't completely sober and I didn't want to be one of the many girls Edward Cullen loved for one night. He suddenly hugged me. _What's that supposed to be?_

I looked at him and tried to find out what he was thinking. His look was strangely. I didn't know what this look meant; until he leaned in to kiss me.

That was too much for me right now. _What does he think who he is?_ He annoyed me. We had spent such a nice afternoon and all he thought of was sex?

I took a step backwards, struck out with my right hand, slapped him in the face and screamed. "You are such a bitch! Can you just not think about making out with a girl for one day? You're a drunken fool! I believed in you."

I immediately left and went home. I was disappointed, angry and sad.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Her words hurt more than everything else, ever. She believed in me. And now, she doesn't anymore. I messed it up.

At first I tried to drown my sorrows with alcohol. I did the one thing I was already famous for: Sleeping with many women. I tried to forget her and the reproachful and disappointed look on her beautiful face.

After a while I realized that it wouldn't help me anything. Especially not getting Bella back. Therefore, I had to change myself and the way I acted. It was extremely hard in the beginning to not go to the tree in the woods after school every day. Instead I tried to focus on something else.

School, of course, was the first thing that came to my mind.

I tried no to miss a lesson again. And after a while people were already getting curious about what had happened to me. _Oh, if they only knew what a Bella Swan can do._

The second thing I tried to focus on was relationships. I spent more often afternoons with Eric and Jessica and I surprisingly enjoyed it a lot. But the one person I really wanted to spent more time with, was still avoiding me.

So, I also tried my best at lunch time. Because we had our seating plan at the table, Bella always had to sit opposite to me. Once, she tried to convince Jessica to change seats, but Jessica refused, like I had told her to. I have thought about everything.

Of course, Bella has recognized that I was trying to change, but she never lost a word about it. She barely spoke with me. But I was sure I would get her back.

I finally managed it to stop drinking. Now, already two months have passed since I drunk the last time.

At Angela's birthday the whole _gang,_ wanted to go out together. That would be my chance!

Angela wished to celebrate at her favourite restaurant, the _Rumiero_. Before the celebration, I told the others that I wanted to sit next to Bella and they assured me no one of them would sit on her right side. Good.

At the day of Angela's birthday party, I took on a grey shirt and black trousers. I went in the garage to get the car. Thankfully, I was allowed to drive again. After about ten minutes I had arrived at the house.

I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. "One moment." I heard her screaming upstairs.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door. She looked amazing! At the moment she saw me, she made a shocked face and sighed.  
"What are you doing here?" Bella asked irritated.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Did Bella act correctly?**  
 **Or are you Team Edward?**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **I am looking forward to the next chapter:**  
 **There will be a leap in time! :)**

 **Till next time**


	7. Surprises

**A/N:  
Hey guys :)  
I enjoyed writing this chapter today, it was great fun!  
It was important for me to describe Edward's emotions accurately.**

 **Enjoy the surprises in this chapter and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bella's POV**

At the first moment I saw him I was a bit shocked. How could they dare? No one has told me that he would pick me up, instead of Eric. So, _the gang_ helped Edward's attempts in apologizing.

"I am here to pick you up." He said in a natural tone. I didn't answer.

"You may follow me to the car?" He pointed at his car in our parking lot.

Without any words I took Angela's present, walked passed him to the outside and went to the car. He followed quietly.

As we sat in the car I felt an increase of awkwardness. He started the car and music sounded. I loved this song. I relaxed a bit.

After about one mile he started talking. "Bella, I am really sorry for what has happened. Please forgive me. Don't you see that I have changed? You can't ignore me forever, we are friends. And I know you like me too, so why can't we just act like it never has happened? I don't want to make you angry, I really like you." He gave me a glance. My heart bet faster as I looked into his eyes.

He went on, because I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Of course, I have been angry for a long time but he really has changed and I was happy he did change. On one hand, I was afraid I couldn't trust him, but on the other hand I really wanted to be his friend again.

"Bella, I know it isn't easy for you to trust me again, but I try my best, I promise. Just give me a chance."

"Okay, one chance." He smiled at me. "That's all I asked for. Thank you. And now let us enjoy Angela's birthday."

As we arrived at the _Rumerio_ , the others were already there waiting for us. I would speak with them later.

We got to our table and of course there were only two free seats left, which were coincidentally side by side. He has thought about everything. I smiled.

The evening passed by fast. It was great fun, we enjoyed the time together. Edward never tried to approach and this time I was happy about it. Everything was going fine. We finally were a group of teenagers without any awkwardness between us and it felt good.

* * *

It was already five weeks ago that I have forgiven Edward. We did more together than ever before and he was one of my best friends, now. I tried not to act unusual. My crush on him still was a secret and it also should stay one.

He did fine. I was proud of him. Finally, he didn't need alcohol to have fun. We watched movies together, with an important space between us, we often talked for hours, we played Wii together which was great fun. Sometimes, after school, we went to my home. Where I cooked for us and he and my dad talked about baseball.

I tried to not spent too much time with him alone. Because of that I often invited other members of _the gang_ to spend time together with us. After a while _the gang_ met at least once in a week for an afternoon.

I still had nearly every day contact with Sophie and Joshua. I was glad that they were still there for me, every time I needed them. They sometimes helped to see things from another perspective and I also talked with them about my crush on Edward, which was exonerating and helpful very often.

At the end of the month a boy who was a senior, Conan, announced the greatest party of all time and nearly invited the whole school.

 _The gang_ was invited, too. We all decided to go there together. Alice wanted to choose our outfits but everyone denied politely. She probably would have dressed us like we would attend a ball.

Finally, it was Friday night. I took on my black, tight trousers with an olive-green blouse and a grey leather jacket. Because I didn't want to wear heels, I decided to wear my black chucks. I put on some mascara and lipstick and then tried to make my hair. I gave up after about fifteen minutes. So, I wore it naturally; a bit curly.

The party was amazing! We got there about at 9:30 and it was already going on. We divided us so we could look around better. As I went through the crowd, someone touched my arm. I looked up and it was Andy.

Andy was in my English class and he seemed nice. Additionally, he also looked quite handsome. He was a bit taller than I and had brown eyes, too. He smiled at me and complimented on my good looks. He offered me something to drink. I appreciated it.

We drunk some drinks and talked a lot. Andy was a funny guy. We had a lot of fun together. He never stopped offering drinks so I already felt a bit drunk after one hour by his side. I was enjoying my first high school party a lot. I didn't realize how drunk I was.

I decided to look for my other friends and Andy was okay with it. "I sure will meet again, the house isn't that big." He said with a lovely smile on his face. _Oh, he is so cute._

As I walked away from him I had problems with my balance and tottered a bit. I talked to some other school mates and they invited me to drink with them. I got even more drunk.

Suddenly, someone with a beautiful voice said my name. "Bella, here you are."

I turned around. It was Edward, of course. Although his hair was messy he looked great. The grey shirt he wore emphasised his green eyes. _Handsome boy._

"Yees, here I am. What's up Cullen?" I babbled.

"I was looking for you, Swan. Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air? You seem a little too drunk, I think."

"Oh and you are my dad or what? I don't need someone to watch over me. I am here to enjoy the party; do you want to be a fun killer? Why don't you just get yourself some girl and have a little fun, too?" I couldn't control my mouth anymore.

"Shut up Bella. Come on, let's go outside for a minute. We will be back in a minute so you can party on afterwards."

"No thaanks." I babbled loudly.

Suddenly he stepped closer, put his arm around my back and carried me away from the others.

After that I had a total blackout. I don't remember anything until I suddenly was in the house again, talking to Andy. I had no idea how much time had passed.

Andy still accompanied myself and we again had great fun. We even got closer to each other and finally we kissed. It was lovely. His warm lips touched mine and my heart beat faster. I never wanted this moment to pass by; it was my first kiss! He took me closer to him and one of his strong hands was around my neck. We breathed loudly. Our tongues touched; I felt flutteringly.

I don't know how long we've been kissing. But we got interrupted after a while.

"Bella, we leave." Alice told me.

"I don't want to."

"Come on. I am sure Charlie is waiting for you at home and probably worrying. Andy, I am sorry but I think Bella should really go home now." She responded. "You two can meet again another time."

"It is okay." He said calmly. "See you Bella." He gave me one last kiss and left us alone.

"Come on Bells, let's go home."

She helped me leaving and I stumbled to the car. The others were already in in the car. Jessica was sleeping in Eric's arms, Angela sat behind the wheel and Edward sat next to Eric and looked out the window. He didn't look at us as we got into the car. He didn't say a word and he didn't look happy, he rather looked angry.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I was nervous because of the upcoming party tonight. I have not been drinking for a while. If I could resist? I didn't know yet.

Alice drove and we picked up Bella. I got out of the car to ring the bell, but she was faster. She already had opened the door before I could ring. She looked stunning. I have never seen her so pretty before. She wore tight black trousers and a green blouse. Dammit, was she sexy! Her hair was even more beautiful as usually.

I smiled at her as we headed towards the car. We were good friends and she didn't suspect anything about my feelings for her. Afterwards, we picked up the others and went to Conan's party.

It was huge. It looked like the whole school was out tonight. We decided to separate us for a while. Although I didn't want to leave Bella alone, I didn't follow her when she started looking around. I wanted her to enjoy the party, so I would have to stay in the background.

Eric and I met some boys from our classes and joked around with them for a long time. The music was getting louder by the time. More and more people were dancing and drinking. Many girls tried to seduce me, but I didn't pay attention. They weren't amused about my antipathy for them but I didn't care about it.

A few moments later Angela and Alice approached us with Jessica in their mid. Jessica was a bit drunk. Angela told us to care for Jessica for a time because they needed a break. Eric and I didn't know what to do at first. But Jessica was quite funny when she was a bit drunk so we had a good time with her.

She begged us to go dancing with her. We accepted. She took Eric's hand and headed towards the dance floor. I followed them. Eric and I didn't really dance, we rather stood there and looking desperate.

Jessica danced like there was no morning. I didn't know where she got that energy from. I left Eric alone with her and walked through the house by myself.

I just wanted to enter the living room, when I saw a familiar person in the kitchen drinking shots. It was Bella. I approached from behind. Her hair still fell down beautiful, her leather jacket was gone but she still looked incredibly sexy.

As I got to her I realized that she was extremely drunk. She hasn't seen me yet. So I made myself recognizable.

"Bella here you are."

"Yees, here I am. What's up Cullen?" She babbled. _How much has she been drinking?_ Her brown eyes looked at me innocently.

"I was looking for you, Swan. Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air? You seem a little too drunk, I think." I didn't want her to do anything stupid. Fresh air would be good for her. But she didn't think the same way.

"Oh and you are my dad or what? I don't need someone to watch over me. I am here to enjoy the party; do you want to be a fun killer? Why don't you just get yourself some girl and have a little fun, too?" I was getting angry. She knew that I haven't touched a girl for a long time now. It wasn't easy for me seeing her like this.

"Shut up Bella. Come on, let's go outside for a minute. We will be back in a minute so you can party on afterwards." I tried to convince her.

"No thaanks." She babbled loudly. I had enough, if she didn't want to listen I made her to listen. I stepped closer to her, put my arm around her back, the other hand to her knees, pulled her up and carried her away.

It was funny. At first she tried to escape my arms but she was too weak so she gave up and let me carry her outside. It was a great feeling. I have never been so close to her. She smelled lovely. As we arrived outside I set her down on a bench.

She didn't defend herself anymore, she just set there with her big brown eyes and her red cheeks, she was so adorable. I set down next to her and we looked at the stars. If this wouldn't have been a teenager party, I would have kissed her right know. It was romantic.

But it was a party. Bella was still drunk. I gave her a glance and smiled at her. Suddenly she started talking. I had problems with understanding what she was saying because she mumbled.

"I probably shouldn't …" she started. "What?" I asked.

"Noooo." She said loudly. "I can't. And"- she had a big grin on her face – "I shouldn't."

"Bella, what is it?"

"Ooh Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"You know. I swore myself that I would never ever tell you that…" She didn't finish. What was she trying to say?

"What didn't you want to tell me?" I asked carefully. "You can tell my everything Bella, I can keep secrets."

"No I really shouldn't tell you." "You know, if I would tell you that I am in love with you, I really don't know what you would think about it." "Oops. Surprise." She gave me an uncertain smile and then quickly looked away.

 _Did she just tell me that she loves me? That's the best day of my life. I love you too, Bells._

"You don't need to say anything, Edward."

"But I, I want to." I said promptly. I took a deep breath. "I am in love with you, too."

She looked at me in surprise. I looked into her eyes. All I wanted to do was kissing her perfect lips right know. I think she thought the same because before I realized it her lips already touched mine; we kissed.

My heart beat faster. She tasted gorgeous. I immediately fell in love with her a bit more. But then I remembered in which condition she was at the moment and stopped the kiss.

"Don't you want to kiss me anymore?"

"Of course I want to Bella, but I don't think you are in a good condition right know. Don't get this wrong. I just want you to remember our first kiss as something special."

"Oh no. You are right. I am probably too drunk right to even remember this kiss." She giggled.

"Edward, let's forget it okay? I mean I am not sober right know and I think you aren't either so let's forget the last ten minutes and go on like it has never happened. We shouldn't endanger our great friendship; don't you think?"

I was shocked. How could her emotions change so fast? I wasn't drunk at all, I really meant what I said. Maybe she just said that she liked me more because she was drunk. Her words hurt but I didn't disagree. "Yes, your probably right."

We have been sitting at the bench for five more minutes when I recognized her sick look. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have had too many of these blue shots." She babbled and laughed out loud. "But you know what? I have heard the best thing you can do, if you are drunk and feeling sick, is to drink more. That's how you fight sickness." Her voice was loud and she didn't seem like the Bella from a few minutes ago.

In the next moment she bent over and vomited. Oh, no! I held her hair back and tried to ignore the noises she made; I hate these noises. She finally stopped.

"Bella, are you okay again?" She sat down again. Although her face was pale and she looked confused, she still looked beautiful.

"Jap. I think I am alright again and ready for the partyyy!" Oh god, how drunk can a person be?

"Edward, I think I go inside and have some fun. Do you want to join the next drinking session?" She was excited.

"No, thanks. I think I'll stay here for one more moment. Please be careful Bella."

"Okaay. I have never thought that you are such a party killer." "Bye then. See youuu!"

And she was gone. I was extremely confused and didn't know what I should think. She kind of just told me that she likes me more than a friend but then she also said she wanted to forget it; why are women so complicated?

I set at the bench for about one hour. Angela found me and accompanied me. We talked for a while and then went inside. We went to the living to get a more comfortable place for sitting around. But at the moment we entered I immediately wished we wouldn't have.

On the couch in the living room were sitting two people. They were very close to each other. They were kissing each other. They didn't stop. They didn't care about any other people in the room. And their names were Bella and Andy.

As I saw her there with Andy, a part of my heart broke. It hurt too much. Now she was kissing already someone else, I couldn't believe it. I had to get out. I promptly turned around and went in the kitchen.

Alice, Eric and Jessica were sitting in the kitchen and talked. They didn't look enthusiastic so I suggested to leave the party. Everyone agreed and I left the house and headed towards the car.

The others followed. Alice went inside again to get Bella. While she was inside we already sat down in the car and waited for them. After a few minutes, Alice got out with Bella by her side.

Although there still was some distance between them and the car, I could see that Bella still was drunk as hell. She stumbled many times until they have reached the car.

Alice helped her getting into the car. She looked at me like nothing has happened; with her big brown eyes, like a young deer. I looked away immediately and looked out the window. I was angry at everyone and everything; the party, alcohol, Andy, Conan, Bella and I was extremely angry at me. _Why didn't I keep an eye on her?_

We drove home and as we arrived at our house, I immediately went upstairs in my room and cried. Yes, I cried, like I never did before, because I have never felt like this before.

I was angry, sad, disappointed and hurt.

* * *

In the next two weeks I tried to avoid Bella as much as possible. We never talked about the party. She had a few dates with Andy but I never asked her about it. I tried to act usually. I didn't know how it should go on between us.

When I got home from school that day my parents wanted to talk to me. I had no idea about what. They were sitting in the kitchen and both looked concerned.

"Edward, we wanted to tell you something. It isn't easy for me nor for your mother to tell you that right know as you just started enjoying Forks a bit." If they only knew.

"What is it?" Are you getting divorced?"

"No! No, nothing like that. It is just, I got an offer for a job somewhere else and we decided it would be the best for all of us, if we just move there all together."

"Okay." I said with monotone voice.

"Okay? That's all you have to say? We expected something like: "Please, let me stay here." But if it is alright for you too, we are both very happy." Mum smiled all over her face and dad looked at her with love.

"I am sure you'll find some friends at the new school, easily." Mum assured me.

But i didn't care about it because this was the best thing that could happen to me at the moment. Of course it would be hard to forget Bella and the feelings I had for her but moving away would make it much easier for me.

I have never thought that our friendship would end up like this, because I have believed in love, I have believed in her and I have believed in us.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What did you like or not like about this chapter?**  
 **Edward is such a poor guy, isn't he?  
Just because Bella doesn't remember her REAL first kiss... **

**Review! :)**

 **PS: I won't be able to update until next friday.**  
 **My exams are keeping me too busy at the moment.**  
 **But i promise as soon as they are over I'll write the next chapter.**

 **See you.**


	8. Goodbyes and Welcomes

**A/N:  
Here we go again.  
** **Enjoy it an review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella's POV**

It has been a few weeks since Conan's party. I don't know why but my relationship with Edward was a bit strange lately. He acted different and we weren't so close anymore. Maybe he just had to get used to the fact that I was dating Andy now, therefore I didn't spend as much time with him as before.

Andy and I had already five dates and I liked him a lot. He was helpful in forgetting my crush on Edward and we got along with each other quite well. Andy invited me to the cinema, we went to a restaurant, he even went shopping with me, we had a romantic picnic and we spent one evening at his house watching movies.

He always knew how to make me laugh and of course he also knew how to seduce me. We kissed a lot.

I didn't told Edward much about me and Andy because it didn't feel right for me. He knew we dated and that's all he had to know. I rather talked to Alice about my relationship with Andy. It was better to discuss girl's stuff with a girl and Alice was already one of my best friends.

That's why I couldn't believe what she told me the next day at lunch.

"Bella. I need to tell you something." I tried to study her face but I didn't figure it out what it could be.

"What is it Alice?"

"Well, you know our dad, he got a job offer at the hospital for the stationary doctor."

"Wow, that's amazing. My congratulations! I need to tell you something, too. You know Andy and I-"

"We are moving away." Edward interrupted me. His look was expressionless.

"Edward!" Alice screamed at him.

"I wanted to tell her gently! Idiot!" Edward didn't care about her screaming at him. He rolled his eyes.

I needed some time to realize what he just said. They are moving away. NO! They can't! I need them. Both.

"Dad got a job offer in Brooklyn. So we are moving away this week."

I didn't respond. I couldn't say a thing.

"Bella I will miss you so much! Promise me to stay in contact! I still want to know everything about your life even if am in another state. Aaah Bella." Alice jumped off her seat and hugged me.

"I will miss you two." That's all I could say. And I meant it. I would miss both of them. So, that's why Edward behaved strangely, lately. If I would have known it, I would have spent more time with him. It would be hard without the two of them. We got so close.

The week passed by faster than any week ever before and we already had to say goodbye. I went to their house to see them driving away.

Alice cried.

"Oh come on Alice. We will see each other again." I pulled her in my arms and tried to comfort her. It felt weird that I was the one who told her that everything will be fine, because I didn't feel well about it either. But I didn't want to show them.

After Alice and I have hugged for a few minutes she took one step back and looked into my eyes. "Bella, you are such an amazing friend. I will miss you sooo much! We have to talk every day! I hope you come and visit us on day. It would be great!" She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye, Bella." She waved and headed towards the car. I waved, too. "Bye Alice."

 _I will miss you Alice. And him even more._

I looked at Edward. He stood next to me. Although there was a concerned look in his face, he still looked handsome. My heart beat faster. It was time to say goodbye.

We looked at each other. I didn't know what to do. He hasn't said a thing to since I had arrived at their house earlier.

He looked into my eyes. Those green beautiful eyes looked sad. Finally, I had the courage to say something.

"Bye Edward." _Why am I so bad at this?_

Actually I wanted to tell him a lot, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him how proud I was of him that he stopped drinking and making out with random girls. I wanted to tell him how happy I was that he, finally, attended school regularly and that he behaved a little more normally, now. I wanted to tell him how much I enjoyed spending time with him. I wanted to tell him that he was one of my best friends and I would never forget him. I wanted to tell him that I liked him a lot.

 _Okay. No. Stop it!_ I was getting melancholic. But I, too, wanted to tell him that I would miss him a lot and I would miss spending time with him.

He hasn't responded yet, so I assumed he wouldn't say something anymore.

"I will miss you Bella." He said with a clear voice and hugged me. I was surprised. But I got comfortable after a few seconds and tried to enjoy the moment. He smelled good. I had to fight back my tears. _I will miss you so much, Edward Cullen._

"I will miss you too, Edward." We looked into each other's eyes. I tried to interpret the look in his eyes, it was intense. _What are you thinking?_ We still looked at each other. It was getting awkward but I couldn't stop looking at him.

Finally, he cleared his throat and took a step back but his left arm still touched mine. He took my right hand and pressed it softly. His eyes met mine again.

"Bye Bella." He whispered and still looked into my eyes. _Damn! Why do you have to be so handsome?_

My heart skipped a beat. After a short hesitation I answered. "Bye Edward."

He got in the car and closed the door. Esme and Carlisle already sat in the front of the car. Esme opened the window. "Goodbye Bella. I wish you all the best." She said with a nice smile.

"Thank you."

Carlisle started the car and I waved as they slowly drove away. Alice opened the window and waved like crazy. "See you Bella!" I laughed.

Edward, too, had opened the window. As he was waving he dropped something. I screamed to stop them but it was useless. The already were too far away. The last thing I saw was a head of bronze hair before the car disappeared.

I looked after the thing Edward had lost. I found it. It was a piece of paper. I turned it around. The pretty written calligraphy on it said: _I believe in us._

I grinned. Edward believed in our friendship. We would stay friends.

I walked home through the woods with the piece of paper in my pocket.

* * *

At the beginning it felt unfamiliar without Alice and Edward around. But we got used to it after a while. Now, _the gang_ counted four members: Angela, Eric, Jessica and I. Angela was my best friend. She seemed to think the same about so many things as me. Especially about journalism stuff.

The time I didn't spend with _the gang,_ Angela or my dad, I did something with Andy. We weren't a couple yet, but kind of on the way to become one.

Our kisses got more intense lately. I often had problems refusing his attempts of seduction. He was so hot! I sometimes spent the night at his house, but we never got intimate. We haven't talked about it yet but I still wanted to wait anyway.

Andy was kind and never forced me to do anything I didn't want to. He sometimes sat at our table at lunch. The others accepted him which I was glad about.

My dad didn't know much about my relationship with Andy and it should stay like that for a while. Alice and I often talked on the phone and she wanted to know everything. Although I sometimes had to interrupt her, it was fine. I was happy we still kept the contact.

Sadly, I couldn't say the same about my friendship with Edward. He never called and barely wrote messages. I often wrote him about the best experiences of my day but his answers mostly were short and he seemed uninterested. I tried not to think too much about him. I wanted to enjoy my life with or without Edward as a friend.

* * *

"Hey Bella – babe." _Why did he have to call me babe? Boys._ I turned to the left and saw Andy approaching me. I closed the locker and waited for him.

"Hey." I said with a big grin on my face. We kissed. It was a short kiss.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I am fine, thanks. And you?"

"I am fine, too." He smiled. How much I loved that smile.

"I wanted to ask you something Bella."

"What is it?"

"You know, today is the game and I asked myself if my Bella-babe wants to watch the game? I think I would play even better if you would watch me."

"Actually, Angela and I are planning to do some research for the school magazine, today. How about next time?"

"Really? Come on Bella, it is my last game this year. You have never seen me playing yet." _Because rugby is boring._

"I know but I am always very busy and I don't think I understand the rules, you know." I tried to convince him with an insecure smile.

"I can explain it to you if you want to." _Hell no. Not again._

"Okay, I will show up, I promise. But you have to promise me something, too."

"Anything you want." His brown eyes looked into mine.

"You have to meet my dad on the weekend, officially."

"Okay, no problem Bella-babe." He smiled at me.

I kissed him on his cheek, took his hand and we went to the classroom together.

On Thursday I told my dad about Andy. He would introduce himself on Saturday and afterwards Andy and I would leave for dinner at the new restaurant in Port Angeles.

I didn't expect my dad to stay so calm when it came to my first friend who was a bit more. We talked normally about Andy and my relationship with him. I felt relieved. I already was a bit concerned about the father – daughter talk but it went quite well.

After I have watched the rugby game on Friday I was getting excited about the weekend. On the next day I talked to Alice and my mum on the phone. I didn't mention Andy when I was talking to mum. She would completely flip out and I didn't have the nerve for it right know.

I made myself ready for the dinner with Andy. I had a good feeling about this date. Two hours later the doorbell rang. I was upstairs when my dad opened the door.

"Hello Andy, I am Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Please, call me Charlie."

 _From now on Andy is going to be a part of my life._

* * *

 **A/N:  
** **What do you think about the goodbye-scene?  
** **What about Andy?  
** **And what about the chapter in general?  
Suggestions for the story are always welcome!  
**

 **Please let me know what you think about it. :)**

 **I want to go on with the story, so the next chapter will be a bit different.  
This chapter was aargh.. (I can't describe it. I am just happy it is finished.)  
**

 **Sorry for updating so late.**  
 **And thanks for your patience!**

 **amelie**


	9. Good or Bad?

**A/N:**

 **So here we go again. I know it felt like it took me forever to update, I am sorry for that. There were just a lot of things going on lately, so I didn't have the time to write. BUT there is also something good to announce: I made it through my last finals this year! :-)**

 **I hope there are still some readers left out there who are interested in my story. Although I didn't write lately, I often thought about it. And I realized that I am not able to write it the way I imagined it in my head. I also realized that I need more practice to write the stories as animated and real like they are in my head. So the story might not exactly go on like I described in the summary.**

 **And I also read a story where the author did something similar like I had in mind so I had two reasons to change it a bit.**

 **Whoever made it until this sentence, I like you! ;)**

 **I am happy about everyone who reviews and tells me his/her opinion. I always write the chapter the day I upload it so if you have any ideas how it could go on, your ideas are always welcome. :-)**

 **Sorry for the extremely long author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

 **I hope you guys are looking forward to an amazing summer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Edward's POV**

New York – A new and hopefully better chapter in my life. Although I had some great friends in Forks, I really liked it here. Our house new house was huge. It looked like an old mansion from a movie. The look from my room was amazing and I had my own bathroom next to it.

From now on Alice and I have to attend a private school because mum decided it would be the best for all of us. The school was highly recommended for its exemplary education and its price. But my parents didn't care about the last point.

At our new school were many students whose parents were billionaires or something similar. I didn't expect to find new friends there. I was sure that all my classmates would be extremely ambitious and well-behaved. With other words: Boring.

I wasn't looking forward to meet anyone of them, but my parents made it clear that I didn't have another chance. Alice and I already got the uniforms we had to wear at school. It looked like it was from 200 years ago and how should I be able to breathe with a tie around my neck all day? I hated the uniform.

After I entered the classroom at my first day I got a seat next to a small, blond girl I wasn't that pessimistic anymore. She looked sweet with her big blue eyes and her shortness. Her dressing was completely different. She wore the tie casual around her neck, the white blouse every girl had to wear was tight around her waist. She had opened the first four buttons, which didn't leave much to imagine. I even saw parts of her black bra. The skirt was well above her knees where the wool-stockings ended. Her light blue eyes were surrounded with thick black eyeliner. Her nails were black too. She wore a black necklace and had a pierced nose and pierced ears.

The moment I saw that girl next to me I thought about Bella immediately. I didn't know why. Maybe because they both had big eyes? I didn't know. Thinking about Bella made me sad and angry at the same time. I missed her and I tried to be happy for her and Andy, but I always had to think about the kiss. Our kiss. And what had happened afterwards. That made me angry.

Why did she had to do that? If we would never have kissed it wouldn't hurt so much right know. I just would miss her a lot without these stupid feelings. It all came up again just by looking at that gothic girl. Will I ever be able to forget our kiss?

I didn't know. But for the moment I just needed some space between us. No matter if she has a boyfriend or not. I really do not want to lose her as a good friend. She means so much to me. Additionally, to our geographically distance I need to get some distance from her mentally. If I am not able to distract myself enough to forget my feelings for her, I'll go insane one day.

My thoughts about Bella and our relationship went on like that until someone interrupted.

"Sorry but why do you look like you are going to die every second? Should I call 911?" It was the blond girl next to me.

I looked at her and answered.

"I was just thinking."

"You better should stop that. It doesn't look good on you."

"Thanks for the advice. What's your name again?" I grinned.

"Wow. If I would have known that you are such a gossip girl I wouldn't have said anything. I am Jane." She said with a monotone voice and a grin on her face.

"Hello Jane, it is nice to meet you. I am Edward."

"Just skip the formalities, it bores me. Let's ask the interesting questions. Why are you here? Where did you come from? Who are you, Edward?"

From that moment on, Jane and I were friends.

Jane had a very special character, not only her styling was different, everything was different about her. She wasn't like other girls and I liked her. She didn't care what anyone thought about her and that's why she always said what she thought. When it came to her family Jane always was withdrawn. She never let me knew a lot about personal stuff about her or something about her family. I only knew that her dad was any rich guy and she didn't get along with him.

We set next to each other every lesson. She even asked me to spend some time with her after school and I didn't decline. Hanging out with Jane amused me. She showed me Brooklyn from another side as my parents did.

I still thought about Bella very often and it still hurt but Jane tried her best to distract me. Although I have never told her what exactly had happened in Forks, she suspected something similar.

My family didn't know about Jane and our friendship and it should stay like that. They thought I had troubles finding new friends because Alice always said that I haven't found a new gang at school yet. I didn't care about their worries. Jane was much better than a gang with our snooty classmates would ever be. She was an easy-going nature who listened to no one. I liked her even more because of her insurgent behaviour.

The time passed by faster lately. Already three weeks had passed since we moved to New York. Three weeks that I hardly try to forget Bella. Three weeks since Jane and I became friends. Three weeks since Jane and I nearly spend every day together.

Three weeks and Jane already read me like an open book. I didn't tell her anything about my earlier life in Forks. So I was surprised when she suddenly offered me a slug of whiskey.

I was shocked and couldn't hide it.

"Come on Cullen, you can't tell me that you have never tried alcohol." She grinned and laughed at me.

She finished her cigarette and drunk again. Jane set next to me on the bench and I could smell the whiskey. She carried it in an ice tea bottle. It didn't even look suspicious. She really was clever.

"Give me the bottle." My throat burned as I swallowed the whiskey. It felt good. I have missed it. I took another mouthful.

"Thank you Jane."

"No problem buddy. I always keep it in my bag. You can drink whenever you want to."

We spent the afternoon in this little park drinking half of the whiskey. No one noticed a thing and we had great fun. Jane smoked a lot and we listened to music and talked a bit. She was a great best friend. From that day on, we had a new Tuesday afternoon tradition.

We spent the Thursdays at her home. These were mostly the days when I slept at her place. Her parents weren't home often so we had their penthouse for our own. Sometimes we sat on the roof-deck and just enjoyed each other's company. Jane was smoking nearly all the time but I didn't care about that.

When we once spent the night on their roof-deck we both were extremely drunk. We were looking at the stars. I finally had the courage to ask her the question I had in mind the whole week.

"Jane?"

"What's up Cullen?"

"Can I have one?" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head around to look at me. Her big blue eyes met mine. She had that dreamy look in her eyes.

"A cigarette."

"Of course my dear." She smiled at me. She looked for her packet of cigarettes. As she found it she threw it in my direction.

"I didn't mean those. Jane. Come on. It didn't take me long to recognise the two different packets in your bag. I know you have another one with joints in it and I want one."

She grinned.

"Aaah. Alright Cullen." She looked into my eyes.

"But first you have to promise me something." She said with a deceitful look.

I rolled my eyes. What could that just be?

"Okay little dwarf; what do you want?"

"Actually a few things." She gave me a sweet smile. I told her to go on.

"Firstly, you have to promise me that we would stay friends, no matter what happens. Secondly, I want you to keep the things we do a secret, our secret. No one else needs to know about this all." She pointed between and around us.

"And the third and last thing is: I want you either to forget what happened to you back in Forks and to start to enjoy your life without that painful look on your face or you pull yourself together now and try to get that girl back."

I was speechless. How could she ask for all this? It wasn't that easy. It is not like I can press a button and everything is forgotten. How could she think it would be that easy? She had absolutely no idea. I was irritated and I was not interested in talking about it right know. We had such a good time and she messed it up.

"What do you say Eddie?" She waited for an answer.

"You can't do this to me Jane." I answered short and angry.

"Come on. You look like you could start crying every second. It really isn't that hard. You just have to decide what you want. I know we don't know each other for a long time but it was long enough for me to realise something. It is time for you to decide what you want. You can't live like that forever."

I tried to ignore her. I still was pissed.

"Look at us. We are young, this is the time to enjoy our lives. To do something stupid and to have fun, no matter what." She found the packet with the "special" cigarettes in her bag and opened it. She took one, light it up and started to smoke. She inhaled theatrical. She blew the smoke in my direction and looked into my eyes.

She got me. I couldn't refrain a smile. Sometimes Jane was such a drama queen.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"It is not like I can go to Forks again and tell Bella that I love her. That wouldn't change a thing. She has a boyfriend and I would completely blame myself. And it is also not like I can forget her from one moment to the next. So, what do you expect me to do? Because I have no idea what I should change about my life right know. I just want to go on like this. I thought at least you wouldn't stress about it."

"Wooh. Edward. You just revealed your feelings to me. I am impressed. And you know if even I can be impressed by your words I am sure your beloved one, Bella?; is it too. And you are right. I am not an expert in relations but I can see how you suffer and you know what? It sucks and depresses me. So please just go and get that girl back. It is not like you have anything to lose."

Jane's little speech surprised me. I have never thought that she could talk about feelings so well. She always seemed so cool when it came to stuff like love. Although I hate to talk about my feelings it felt good. She really tried to help me. But she also tried to change my mind about my relationship with Bella.

"I will think about it. Okay? But please just let us enjoy that night and now give me that joint."

"But you really have to think about it. And you still have to promise the first two points my darling." She said with a bossy attitude.

"Of course, of course my little dwarf." I tried to calm her down although I already had forgotten what the other two points were. But I was sure she would remind me of it tomorrow.

"Here you go." She handed me what was left of the joint.

I inhaled. It felt good. We spent the whole night there smoking and drinking and joking around. This time we didn't made out like the other nights before. Not that it meant a lot to, we have always been drunk when we did it. And it didn't mean anything to us, we both knew it. It was just sex without feelings.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aaah..Edward.**

 **Please let me know what you think. = REVIEW :-)**

 **amelie**


	10. Awareness

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Edward's POV**

When I got home from school the next day Alice wanted to talk to me. I, of course, had no idea about what. I just was hoping that she hadn't found out about Jane yet.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I walked into her room. It was bigger than mine and she has decorated it lovely. It looked like it was from a magazine. Alice set on her couch reading. She nodded, put the book away she and pointed at the empty place next to her to tell me I should sit down.

I took place on the pink couch and waited for her to start talking. She looked at me seriously for a few moments and then started speaking.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you Edward. About relationships." She smiled at me.

"Alice, please. If this is about a boy you have a crush on I am not interested in talking about him. Can't you do that with one of your female friends? I am sure they are a lot more interested than I am." I wanted to get up but Alice pulled me down on the sofa.

"NO! Please stay. Don't worry it isn't about a boy I am interested in. It is about a girl."

I was confused. I didn't know Alice was interested in girls? She had never told me and I, honestly, never suspected anything. I couldn't hide my confusion well because she started laughing at me the next moment.

"Sometimes you're really stupid my lovely brother. I am NOT interested in girls that way. You would have recognized. But I want to know more about a girl YOU know."

Oh. Oh. She went on.

"I heard you spend a lot of time with that tiny gothic girl from your class. Tell me about her. Are you two a thing? And how long have you been hiding her from me? I want to meet her. Why didn't you bring her home Edward? I am sure mum and dad also want to meet her. Oh, we could invite her for dinner on Sunday. I am sure I will get along with her well and" –

"Alice stop it." She was in the typical 'Alice-mode' again. She smiled, was full of energy and didn't stop talking. I knew she only wanted the best for everyone. But she sometimes was in her own world. She was naïve and thought that she could manage everything for everyone. Although her behaviour could be extremely annoying I still loved her.

I tried to explain her that I am not interested in Jane like she thinks I was. I told her that she is one of my best friends now but we are not a 'thing' like she called it and we will never be. I didn't have the intentions to tell her more about my friendship with Jane. I didn't want Alice to be aware about everything in my life. I needed some privacy as well.

I told her she, of course, can meet Jane if Jane is okay with it. I told her that Jane is not nearly close the way she is and that she probably won't get along with Jane well.

But Alice wouldn't have been Alice if she didn't believe in herself. She was sure she and Jane would become good friends too.

I ignored her when she was fantasizing about our future and how amazing it will be when (and not if) we are together in a gang again. Which, was in her opinion in the near future. I just let her talk for a while. It was quite funny watching her. She definitely was a little bit hyperactive. She was speaking with her whole body and her gesticulation always got more hectic when she was excited about something. I tried to hide my smile.

But then she suddenly changed topic. The new topic was Bella Swan. I immediately wanted to leave her room.

"Edward, I don't know why you don't text her anymore or why are you suddenly not a good friend to her anymore like you have been before we left. But I am going to tell you something." She no longer was hyperactive. She was serious again and she stared at me intensively while she was talking.

"You will not be an asshole to her; okay? WE were the one who left her. It wasn't her who moved away. So, stop acting like you blame her for us moving away!  
She is and hopefully always will be one of my best friends. And she will visit me and I will visit her as often as possible. And when she visits me you won't act like that, okay? I don't want you to ruin my friendship with her just because you are too stupid to be a good friend to her. You will act like a gentleman and you won't ruin my time with her when she is here."

I was speechless. What was wrong with all the ladies in my life lately? I didn't know what to say, again. I have never seen Alice like this before. She f****** annoyed me! This was definitely too much. I will act like I want to. Bella had hurt me and I won't forget about it.

"Don't speak to me like that! You can't tell how to act, this is my life and you can't tell me anything. Get that in your head! I don't know what is wrong with YOU, but stop acting like a bitch Alice. You have no idea about how I feel so shut up and leave me alone."

I was furious and angry. I stood up and left the room.

"EDWAARD!" She ran after me.

"You are not going to run away this time. Talk to me!"

She followed me to my room. We stood at the hallway in front of the door to my room. I won't let her follow me inside. I turned around and looked at her in anger.

I gnashed my teeth and slowly responded. "But. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." Alice tried to interrupt. But I cut her off.

"Leave me alone! Now." I turned around, went in my room and slammed it as fast as possible. She tried to lean against it from the outside, but she was too weak. Alice knocked at it loudly and screamed desperately. "Edward! Please! Open the door!"

I didn't respond. I put on my headphones, turned on the music and tried to calm down. Music always helped me to relax.

 _Can't explain_

 _Nor can I contain_

 _Control_

 _You have on my soul_

 _It's all I do_

 _Baby I dream of you_

 _I am falling down_

 _When you're around_

 _You're the only one…_

What was she thinking? It hurt that she blamed me for everything. But the truth was it was all Bella's fault. She kissed Andy after she had kissed me. And that hurt even more.

Alice wanted me to act like a gentleman. Bullshit! I truly was a gentleman when it came to Bella. Although I changed for her, although I spent so much time with her, although we came along so well, she kissed Andy.

It all seemed wrong to me. She had hurt me so much. The way she acted after that stupid kiss with Andy. She acted like ours never had happened. She avoided talking to me. She avoided spending time with me.

And now I should forget all that and act like a gentleman? I hated Alice for what she had said before. She had no idea what her best friend did and blamed me for everything.

Yes, it was true. I barely responded to any of Bella's messages. But I just couldn't. It hurt too much thinking about her with Andy. And I couldn't act like nothing had happened.

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Now matter how you treat me_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _So don't you think of leaving_

 _Girl you treat me bad_

 _And I know why_

 _I've seen you running around with another guy_

 _And you think if you hurt me_

 _Then I'd go away_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _You know I'm here to stay_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Now matter how you treat me_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _So don't you think I'm leaving_

 _Baby don't you understand_

 _What you're doing to the man?_

 _Do you see these tears?_

 _They're in my eyes_

 _There's no use in lying_

 _'Cause I really cried_

 _You think you're gonna take me_

 _And put me on the shelf_

 _I'd rather die_

 _Than see you with somebody else_

Tears ran down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I was lying on my bed. But after a while I thought about what Jane told me last night. _"…go and get that girl back. It is not like you have anything to lose."_

Maybe she was right. I didn't have anything to lose. And as I lay there on my bed that afternoon I realized something. I realized that I still was in love with Bella Swan. Even the distance between us didn't change that. I loved that girl. And I wanted us back. I missed spending time with her. I missed her cooking for us. I missed watching movies with her while I secretly was looking at her.

I called Jane and we met thirty minutes later at the small park. We listened to music, drunk a bit from her IceTea-bottle and this time I didn't need to ask Jane for the joint. After a while I told her about my afternoon and what I have realized.

She didn't interrupt me while I was talking. She listened and seemed really interested. It felt good talking about it. Jane also told me a bit about her life and her first love. I really appreciated it because I knew she had problems with talking about feelings, too.

At this evening I realized something else. I realized that our friendship was important to me. I realized that we just slept with each other to avoid thinking about our true loves. Jane didn't seem like that but she was vulnerable. And I realized we had that in common, maybe that was the reason why we got along with each other so well.

Jane tried to help me. She gave me advices how I should act about the whole 'Bella-thing'. She also told me that she was proud of me accepting my feelings now. It was a long time ago that I was that happy. Now everything seemed possible and I wanted to try my best.

 _Why must life just take away_

 _Every good thing one at a time_

 _I want it back_

 _Well yes I want it back_

 _Yes I want you back_

 _Please give it me back_

 _'Cause I want your love_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **First song: The Black Keys – You're the only one  
** **Second song: The Black Keys – Never gonna give you up  
** **Third song: The Kooks – I want you**

 **Music can cause and intensify emotions that's why I tried to put it in.  
** **Tell me if you liked/disliked this chapter.**

 **amelie**


	11. In Preparation

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bella's POV**

The countdown begun. Only 5 days left till prom. I needed to organize this week. I had to buy an outfit. A completely outfit. I didn't have a dress, nor shoes or a clutch bag. I would need Alice's help for that. Then I had go to Eric's place to get the camera stuff and before that I had to remind him to write me an instruction manual. I didn't want to ruin the prom just because I didn't know how to change batteries or anything like that.

I started with the outfit. I went to the local store to look for something, but the clothes that were offered there weren't nearly suitable for a prom.

I got a bit nervous. Where should I get a dress from until Friday? I didn't even know what it should look like. I was about to get a panic attack. I run out of the shop and tried to breathe. I _still have a lot of time._ I told myself over and over again.

My condition was getting better again as I was walking home through the rain. When I was at home I went in the kitchen to eat something. Dad already had made something for us. I sat down at the table and ate the whole plate lasagne that was left. While I was eating I texted Alice the news about prom.

She promptly called me after that. I told her I would call her back as soon as I finished eating. And so did I.

We talked for about one and a half hour. Alice gave me some advices what I should look for. She even told me which colours match my skin type and which don't. I thought we were finished after talking about the dress but she went on. She told me she would look for some pictures on the internet so that I knew what I could do with my hair. She even wanted to give me make up tips but I declined promptly. After that she promised me to send me some addresses where I would fine a dress for sure. I couldn't thank her enough. I missed Alice so much. I promised to send her pictures of the dresses I liked.

While I was talking to Alice on the phone my dad came in, set down at 'his' chair and read the newspaper. I was a bit confused about his behaviour but I didn't want to interrupt my conversation with Alice.

I had finally said goodbye and wanted to go to my room when my dad called after me.

"Bella, wait a moment."

"What's up dad?"

"I know you are very busy because of the prom and I heard you are still looking for a dress. Is that correct?" He asked and looked at me.

"Ahm, yes dad." I didn't know what he was up to.

"I don't have to work the next three days and you said all of your friends are ill at the moment so I thought that I could go shopping with you?" He looked a bit scared. I thought that he might was afraid what my answer could be. But there definitely was no reason for it.

"Are you serious? Oh my god dad! That would be so great! I already was in town looking for a dress but there wasn't anything suitable for prom so I thought about driving to Port Angeles?"

"I am happy you like that idea. I know prom stuff normally is a ladies thing but I thought about it. If your mum isn't here I could take that part and we'll have some father-daughter-time."

"Yep. The idea is good. Is it okay if we drive to Port Angeles, today?" I smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course."

So, we, my dad and I went shopping. He really was an amazing dad. I was sure many other dads wouldn't even had thought about going shopping with their daughters. But my dad did it and I was proud of him.

We went in every shop in Port Angeles Alice had noted. I tried on about hundred dresses. Dad was waiting patiently. I would have never thought that shopping with him would be that fun. He took a photo of every dress I wore when I told him I liked it. He even had fun with the shop assistant and they both tried to advise me as good as possible. I loved it.

After five hours of trying on dresses we both had enough. I sent Alice the photos of the chosen dresses and then we had dinner at an Italian restaurant. Normally dad never was a fan of eating in a restaurant but today he made an exception. We enjoyed pizza and pasta and went home afterwards. I went to bed tired and happy that night.

The next day I read Alice's messages. She had sent me too many. She told me which dress she liked the most and afterwards sent me pictures about shoes, necklaces, earrings and bags which would match the dress.

When I went downstairs for breakfast dad told me he had already called at school and made an excuse for my absence today. I was completely shocked. I would have never thought that he would do that.

"Thank you so much dad." I hugged him because I didn't know what to say. "You're the best."

After breakfast we drove to Port Angeles again. We went to one of the many stores from yesterday and got the dress Alice had chosen for me. After that we went on looking for shoes. Finding shoes was always the most difficult thing for me to do because of my small and slender feet.

We didn't find any fitting shoes who matched the dress. I got crummy. Dad invited me for a donut and tried to cheer me up.

"How about if we look for jewellery now?" Dad suggested.

He was right, we had to go on. We found jewellery I liked and with it a matching clutch bag. We drove home and dad made something to eat. I was reading online magazines until the evening.

Then Andy came over. We watched a movie and cuddled on my bed. As we were lying in my bed he told me that he would leave Forks tomorrow until Friday. His family wanted to visit his grandma in Roseburg, Oregon because she got ill lately and everyone is concerned about her health. He would be back on Friday for the prom. He promised me to not let me go alone.

At the next the I directly went to Andy after my breakfast. They wanted to leave at noon. We spent the three hours watching a movie, packing some clothes for him and kissing. After they left I went home for lunch. Dad already waited for me with his fish. Afterwards we drove to Port Angeles, again. I knew that route already by rote. We finally found some fitting and matching shoes. I was so happy. I immediately texted Alice.

As we arrived at home again I put on the shoes and tried walking around. It was a bit shaky at the beginning. I ran through the house for about two hours. While I was walking around I talked to Alice on the phone, I called Eric to remind him about the instruction manual he had to write and I even learnt for a test. It was funny. I felt like a boss in an important office who goes around all day in her heels.

On Wednesday I visited Eric. His mum gave me the camera stuff and the manual he had written. I didn't go inside because I didn't want to get sick as well. I went home and tried to get comfortable with the camera and its handling. I tried to get used to the camera. But I quickly realized that the camera had a lot of different settings. But that wasn't enough, Eric also had three different camera lenses!

 _Holy shit!_

How should I be able to make professional photographs until Friday? I started to panic again. I opened the window to get some fresh air and breathed slowly.

After I had calmed down I took on my new shoes and went around while reading Eric's manual. I marked everything that seemed important to me: Changing batteries, changing memory cards, how to use different filters, important facts about light conditions, how to zoom in and out, which lenses I had to use and how to hold the camera.

Thereafter I felt like I could win a photography award. Finally, I tried to take some photographs. I started with the objects in my room. The lamp, the desk, the window, my notebook and the door. I went through the whole house photographing random objects and trying to put them in the best light.

When dad came home from fishing I had the best idea ever. He would be my model! I photographed him in the kitchen while he was cooking, while he set at the table. I even took a picture of our meal. Then I took photos of him while washing the dishes, sitting on the couch, watching TV, drinking a beer… I really was into it now. And dad of course was an awesome model. He even posed a bit. We had fun.

On Thursday I had to go to school again. It was boring because Angela, Eric and Jessica were still ill. As I was walking through the hallway by myself I thought about my first day here.

I remembered it like it was yesterday. The turquoise lockers along the aisle, my walk to the office and my first lesson. The first time in the cafeteria where I met most of my friends and Edward. I haven't thought about him for a while now. Being alone in school made me nostalgic, I guess. Thinking about him confused me. I didn't know if we were friends or no friends anymore. Lately, it was a bit awkward between us.

When I was at home Alice called and she tried to give me some tips for the prom tomorrow. OMG! Tomorrow. I still couldn't believe it. I already got nervous. Alice couldn't talk as long as normally so we had to finish after about ten minutes. She said she had some important things to do.

I didn't want to think about prom so I called Angela, Eric and Jessica to ask how they felt. Every call was short because they all weren't healthy yet. Then I wrote a detailed report about this stressful week and sent it to my besties at my old home.

It was already late at night but I still couldn't sleep so I put on my headphones and tried to relax. I fell asleep at any time after 2.

* * *

FRIDAY – PROM

The moment my alarm clock went off I got up. Today was the day. PROM! _I have to stay calm._

I was glad about the fact that everyone was released from school because of the prom today. I showered, had breakfast, watched TV, talked to Alice on the phone, had lunch and then slowly started preparing myself for the evening with little interruptions.

Because I took the photos I had to be there an hour earlier. I should make some photographs before the first guests arrived.

After one hour of putting on makeup and two hours of fighting with my hair (I think it had an independent existence) I finally was ready, sort of.

I checked the camera equipment on last time and went downstairs. Dad was already waiting in the kitchen. He immediately took the camera equipment as I got down and carried it outside in his car. When he was back inside he still had the camera with him.

"Dad, you forgot to take off the camera."

"Oh no Bells, that was on purpose. Just stop there and look at me." I had to laugh about him, he truly was the kindest dad on earth. He looked at me as he stood there with the camera and told me where to look and how to move.

After I heard a few _klick,_ I told him to stop. "Bella you look gorgeous. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. And I have to say thanks for all this. Without you I wouldn't be wearing that dress, these shoes and this beautiful necklace. Thank you!"

"Oh Bella, no big deal. I hope you enjoyed buying all this nearly as much as I did. You look amazing today; we did a good job." He winked.

"My little girl already grown up, I can't believe it…." He talked to himself as he went to the car. I grabbed my bag and followed him.

Dad drove me to the place where prom took place. It was an old, huge cabin. The cabin was in the middle and next to it a small pavilion. Everything was decorated with fairy lights. It looked amazing! There was an arch at the entrance of the cabin which was decorated with white flowers.

I got out of the car and decided to look around a bit. I went inside the cabin. I was speechless. The huge cabin was separated in different parts. To the right was the ball room, on the left was the relaxing area where you could eat and drink. If you went upstairs, you got to a smaller bar.

I walked outside and realized that the pavilion I saw when we got here was only the beginning. There were two other pavilion. Each one on one side of the cabin. Additionally, there was a pond at the back of the cabin which was surrounded with lights as well. Around the pond was an alley so you could walk to one of the few benches which were hidden between the bushes to get some privacy there.

It truly looked like a wonderland as was promised by the motto. I was impressed. What an amazing location!

Before I forgot my job completely, I went inside, got the camera and walked around photographing everything. I still was photographing when someone called me and told me that the first guests will be here in a few minutes.

I took place next to the arch where the couples could take photos before they entered. After I had photographed about ten couples I really got into it and I had great fun. But looking at all the couples made me realize that Andy was not here yet.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I wanted Bella to have an emotional connection to the whole prom-thing … Why? You will see tomorrow.  
** **I really would like to know what your predictions are? :-)  
Review whether you liked it or not.  
And tell me why you liked it or not.**

 **I had to split the prom chapter apart, otherwise it would have been too long.**

 **amelie**

 **Tirolermadl: thank you! I am happy you like my work and reviewed :-)**


	12. PROM - Different as Expected

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Bella's POV**

* * *

 _It truly looked like a wonderland as was promised by the motto. I was impressed. What an amazing location!_

 _Before I forgot my job completely, I went inside, got the camera and walked around photographing everything. I still was photographing when someone called me and told me that the first guests will be here in a few minutes._

 _I took place next to the arch where the couples could take photos before they entered. After I had photographed about ten couples I really got into it and I had great fun. But looking at all the couples made me realize that Andy was not here yet._

* * *

Not thinking about his promise wasn't easy between these happy couples. However, after while I didn't even have the time to think about him because of the many guests who wanted to be photographed.

It started to dawn. The lights looked amazing. So, I decided to walk around for a while to get that special atmosphere on a photo.

Before I realized it, it was already dark. The official beginning would start in a few minutes. I made my why into the cabin to get a good place for the camera. The opening dance show was done by the seniors.

It truly looked amazing. I was surprised by their tactfulness, they danced so good. Everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end of the show. I took a lot of photos of their show in hope Eric would get at least one that's good.

The opening was over and the most people went to get something to drink. I decided to do the same. Photographing really was exhausting. I found a place to stay and watched the dancing couples.

Where was Andy? I decided to call him. Maybe something had happened on their way home. Just as I was looking through my bag, someone tipped on my shoulder. _That must be Andy._

"Finally, you are here A-" I stopped talking as I turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes who stood there.

"ALICE!" I hugged her immediately. What a surprise!

"What are you doing here? I can't believe it!" We hugged again and screeched like little girls. I still couldn't believe Alice was here.

"Bella you look lovely today. I am so proud of you. The dress suits you."

"Aww, thanks Alice. But look at you!" Alice wore a long, dark purple dress. She looked like a movie star. It fit her perfect. Her pale skin emphasized perfectly with the dark colour of her dress. It was high-necked. Therefore, she didn't wear a necklace only long silver earrings, which hung down next to her face. Alice wore silver shoes and a massive silver bracelet. Her hair and makeup was, of course, perfect.

"Thank you Bella." I am happy that I made it. She smiled like an angel.

We enjoyed our time together. She told me a lot about New York and her new friends there. And she had a crush on someone. But she didn't want to tell me the name of the lucky boy. We talked about my life. Andy, dad, the gang. It felt good finally speaking to her directly and not over the phone like we did the last few weeks. Alice wanted to dance. She was full of energy. We danced like we were the only ones in the huge cabin.

It was exhausting. I had to take a break after three songs. So, I left Alice alone on the dancefloor and got myself something to drink. I stood aside the dancefloor and watched Alice. She truly was amazing. My thoughts went around and I thought of Andy again. I wanted to call him. But it was too loud in here to talk on the phone, so I wrote him a short message asking where he was.

A few songs later I wanted to join Alice again. But before I could approach her, I froze. For a moment, I didn't breathe. This song. One of my favourite songs played. What an evening! I closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed it.

 _I was a quick, wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

I felt so many different emotions at the same time. This song meant so much to me. I tried to breathe consistent.

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw were beautiful flowers.

It was a little bunch of blue flowers. My dress was slightly darker than the flowers. I thought I was dreaming. Andy was such a romantic guy! Tears filled my eyes. I leaned my head towards his chest and tried to breathe constantly. My heart beat faster. The first strophe of the song was over and I turned around. I wanted to kiss him. Right know. No matter who was watching.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Alice hasn't noticed me yet. I photographed her with her friend. They both looked happy. I still was hoping she wouldn't freak out if she recognizes me. But at the moment I didn't care, I had to try.

After a while of watching them I decided to take a break. I drunk and ate. I tried to stay invisible during my spying break. When I got back Alice was alone. I was confused for a moment. Where was her friend? A few moments later I had them both on 'my screen' again. My hands got sweaty. It was hot in here. But I had to wait for the perfect moment.

I approached from behind so that neither Alice nor her friend would recognize me. As I stood a few meters away my heart beat faster. I looked at her in detail. She was beautiful. It was a long time ago that I had seen such a beautiful woman. Her hair was bound together to a loosely knot, a few strands of it hang in her face. She wore a simple necklace which was just perfect for her neckline. Her chest raised and lowered constantly. She took a few deep breaths. Her strapless, dark blue dress nestled to her body. She was breath taking. The prettiest girl I have ever seen. Before my thoughts could drift away I took my chance.

I stepped forward. Now, I stood directly behind her. I smelled her scent. She still smelled lovely.

Then I reached out with my right hand. In it a bunch of blue flowers. I held it in front of her face. She didn't react. I started sweating. What was wrong? I glanced at her. Her eyes were closed.

I decided to wait until she opened them again. Which happened a few moments later. She suddenly was breathing faster and held her left hand on her mouth. She was fighting with tears. My heart went wild for a few seconds. How would she react? Will she be mad at me? I was afraid. But now it was too late for regrets because Bella turned around.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As I turned around. He whispered. "Hey Bells." Ahh, his sexy voice. Wait; What? Andy never called me Bells. But who stood there? I slowly opened my eyes to look at Edward Cullen's green eyes.

"H-hello, E-Edward." I stumbled. My heart was beating extremely fast. I couldn't believe it. I had to smile.

"Hello Bella, I am happy to see you again, too." He answered with a grin on his face.

Finally, my voice was back again. I stared at him in disbelieve.

"What is it with you Cullens today?" I couldn't hide my happiness.

"Oh, nothing. We just decided to visit an old friend." He looked into my eyes.

"Hmm… I see." I couldn't help myself. I was speechless. We still stood close to each other. His hands were on my back and mine on his chest. As I realized that my cheeks turned red and I tried to look away from him.

"I knew you were somewhere in there." He commented with a laugh. He was amused by my uncertainness.

He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered. "You are beautiful Bella."

I felt how my head turned even more red. Was this a dream? Did Edward Cullen just compliment me? This evening was incredible, unbelievable, I couldn't find the right words. I hugged him.

After I have calmed down a bit, I was able to talk and think normal again. I observed Edward. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and a tie. The tie was dark blue like his handkerchief and like my dress. I think I would have to talk to Alice about that later.

I was talking to Edward for a while when Alice showed up again. The three of us spent most of the evening together except when I had to make photos. Then Alice went dancing and Edward accompanied me. I was totally aware of his presence, he made me a bit nervous. And the worst was: He knew that. So Edward used every chance to compliment me, to flirt with me or to come close to make myself uncomfortable. Nevertheless, we had so much fun photographing the guests. Edward really was a good assistant and he tried to make me laugh.

It was already after 11 and I haven't seen Andy yet. I checked my phone and saw that he had answered about an hour ago. _Ups!_ He told me that he was at the prom and he was helping his friends selling food.

I tried to hide my disappointment when I answered him. I told him we would meet somewhere for sure. The night was long.

Shortly before midnight I finally found Andy. He wasn't sober anymore. We kissed and I told him that I had to take photos at the announcement of prom-queen and prom-king at midnight. He was very understanding and told me he would wait outside for his Bella-babe. I gave him a quick farewell kiss and left him alone.

Edward and Alice already stood at the dancefloor like many other students. I was looking for a good place for the camera and when I was ready Edward and Alice accompanied me.

The lights were dimmed and the crowning ceremony started. Our head boy said a few words about the location, our seniors and thanked everybody who was here. After his little speech someone handed him the coverts with the results.

 _Klick, klick, klick_. I tried to capture every moment. Firstly, he opened the rose covert. "Our prom-queen of 2011 is…Donna Paulson." Everyone in the room applauded and I captured each one of Donna Paulson's steps to her crown. But when she reached the stage she didn't accept the crown, instead she took the microphone.

"I don't want this crown, because I have already found my prince." She looked at a handsome boy in the crowd, her boyfriend, I guessed. "That's why I want to give the crown to someone else. Our prom-queen of 2011 is … " she was searching for someone in the crowd. "Our prom-queen of 2011 is Bella Swan." She smiled at me. Everyone applauded.

I didn't realize it at the beginning. "Bella Swan, please come up here and get your crown."

My head turned tomato-red. I was meant. "Bella, I think she said your name." Edward whispered in my ear.

I went on stage and got that stupid crown. I still was in shock. _I had to take photos, I shouldn't be here._

Afterwards, the prom-king was announced. "Our prom-king of 2011 is… Edward Cullen."

Whaat? I laughed.

Edward walked towards the stage gracefully and took the crown with a big smile on his face.

"Now it's time for their dance."

Edward took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. His other hand was on my back as we were waiting for the music to start.

My head was still tomato-red and I was very nervous. We would dance in front of the whole school. How embarrassing! I was breathing faster.

"Relax Bella. Forget all the people around us. Imagine it is only you and me dancing in a cabin."

I was thankful for his words but it sounded easier as it was. The music started. My favourite song was played the second time this evening.

"Edward, what did you do?" He smiled down at me.

"I tried to calm you down."

"No. Not this. You know what I mean. I mean everything tonight. The flowers. The flirting. Your attempts in making me uncomfortable. The music. The king and the queen. You can't tell me these are all coincidences."

"So, were my attempts successful?" He looked into my eyes.

"Don't try to distract me. I am not stupid."

"I didn't say that Bells. But let us enjoy this moment right now and talk about it later."

"Hmm. Okay"

The song was slowly so we weren't really dancing. And it was like Edward and I were the only one in this big room. The room was completely dark. The fairy lights above us looked like little stars. The atmosphere was romantic. I enjoyed 'dancing' with him. He took me a little closer and his hand on my back went down a bit but at that moment I didn't want to think about it. I tried to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

When the song was over, Edward came closer. I was getting even more nervous. Was he going to kiss me? My heart nearly exploded. He touched my cheek with his cheek. "Thanks for the dance Bells."

We smiled at each other. "Your welcome, prom-king." I answered with an evil grin on my face.

He shook his head and laughed as we left the dance floor.

Alice still stood where we left her with Eric's camera. After that I told them I would go and look for Andy and we would meet later.

I went outside and looked for Andy. After half an hour of searching I found him sitting on a bench. He looked at the stars.

"Here you are. I was looking for you everywhere."

"Hey babe, you found me." I sat down next to him and asked him about his grandma. He told me that she was going to die. He looked at me in sadness.

"I am sorry."

"Thanks. But I still got you for the rest of my life." I ignored that and swallowed loudly. I didn't believe in the long lasting love. That's stupid. But I couldn't tell him right know.

"Bella-babe I am really sorry I was so late today. I promise I won't let you down at the next prom." Aaah. He was thinking of our future again. I felt unwell.

"No problem Andy."

"I am so tired. I think I go home. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

We kissed. And Andy left.

I went back to the Cullen-siblings and we enjoyed the rest of the night. Alice left at 2. Edward and I decided to stay a little longer. We had a few drinks, we went dancing, we took a walk around the pond and we laughed a lot. I wasn't completely drunk nor was Edward. We both were only tipsy.

I still took photos but after a while the guests were gone. It was 4 in the morning. I had to go to bed! Then I realized I didn't know where Alice and Edward were sleeping for the night. I asked Edward and he promised that they got a good place to stay. I told him I had to go home. The gentleman he was, he suggested to escort me home. I laughed about the words he sometimes chose.

When we were walking home I thanked him again for the amazing surprises. After that we didn't talk much, we just walked.

As we arrived at my home I told him I would make it to the door by myself. He laughed. I turned around and thanked him for the great evening again.

"You look so pretty today."

"Thank you. You look ok." I wasn't speechless this time and I was proud of it for a moment.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Edward took a step closer. I didn't move. He looked at me as he stepped closer. We looked at each other. I waited what he would do.

He leant closer to me. I expected he would whisper in my ear, like he did before. But not this time. His face touched mine and at the next moment he kissed me softly on the cheek. Then he whispered in my ear. "Goodnight Bella." And turned around to go.

My heart beat fast. I nearly forgot to breathe. I was overwhelmed. I think I enjoyed it; I wanted him to kiss me.

"Edward." I screamed as I followed him. He turned around. I saw in his face that he thought I would kiss him. I smiled.

"Will we see each other before you two leave again?" I tried to sound seriously.

"I don't know, if you want to."

"Okay. Yes, I think this would be nice." I could play this game too.

"Sleep well Bella." He turned around again, ready to leave.

"Edward!"

He smiled as he turned around. "Yes?"

"You too." I grinned at him. He shook his head and turned around to go. But I grabbed his arm and kissed him.

I don't know where that came from, I just had to kiss him.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

She grabbed my arm and kissed me before I could turn away. Her lips on mine was all I needed. Prove that Bella Swan felt something for me as well. I was so happy at that moment. Her scent! Oh. She tasted good.

Our tongues met. It felt amazing. The kiss got more intense. It felt completely different than any kiss in my life so far, this was the best kiss. She buried her hands in my hair and I took her closer. I never wanted this moment to end. Edward Cullen is kissing Bella Swan. I would never forget that kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **They finally had an amazing kiss!  
** **Writing this made so much fun! I enjoyed it greatly. I hope you did as well while reading it!**

 **Please let me know what you think about that chapter! Especially about the kiss and the surprise visit from the Cullens.  
Review!**

 **You thought: What?! Blue flowers?** **  
The blue flowers Edward gave her look like the ones in the new story image.**

 **I don't know a lot about American proms. Therefore, I tried to put some of the clichés in it. And I hope you can imagine the location. Believe me it looks stunning in my head. ;-)**

 **If anyone is interested; the song was: Flightless Bird – American Mouth**

 **And yees it is the song from the movie. I liked the soundtrack and I think it fits the situation.**

 **I am going on a journey with my friends for the next two weeks. Finally :D  
I'll publish the next chapter when I am back. **

**Have a great summer everyone!**

 **amelie**


	13. Overthinking

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for letting you wait so long. I never thought that could happen, but I had some kind of writer's block but I finally made it through the chapter.**

 **However, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was in my room, in my lovely bed. I turned my head around, my eyes still a bit tired, and looked at my alarm clock next to my bed. It was half past 10 in the morning. Okay, that means I slept … wait a moment, I don't know what time I got home, forget it. However, it must have been a few hours. It truly was an amazing night! Everything worked out well and – OH MY GOD! What did I do? SH*T! I kissed Edward Cullen.

That changed a lot. Thousands of thoughts went through my head that second. Thinking about how complicated everything is now going to be, I didn't want to get out of my bed. I would stay inside my room for the rest of my life. Although I didn't want to spend one more thought about what happened, which clearly didn't work, I had to admit two things: I would have to talk to Andy, soon, very soon, and aswell to Edward.

Sounds crazy but in comparison to talking to Andy seems talking to Edward a 1000 times more awkward. I would rater like to talk 2 or even 3 times to Andy instead of only once with Edward about what happened. But even talking to Andy won't be too easy. I already went through a hundred scenarios in my head what I should say.

Making a mental list would be probably the best thing. But what to add on that stupid list? I didn't know. Writing is much easier for me than talking. Sometimes I forget what I wanted to say while I am talking. Maybe I could write him a letter?

Something like:

 _Hey Andy, I am sorry to tell you that but I think we shouldn't see each other that often anymore because I kissed someone else. Yours, Bella_

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea, it sounded a bit cold. I'll think about it later again. Meanwhile I could think about my second problem. Edward.

How should it go on between us? He is going to be in New York after this weekend again. So far away. How should someone find out what to feel and think about a person who leaves miles away?

The kiss was definitely my action. But he was so sweet and nice and charming the whole evening, maybe he had some fault too. And he didn't stop me so he definitely had some fault. The best thing would be if we could forget the whole thing even happened. Hoping he won't remember it would be probably too risky, but there still is a small chance he was too drunk to remember.

But he didn't seem drunk like that. F***! I am so screwed. I can't do this! I can't talk about it. Not at all. And not with him. My head was busy thinking about this disaster and because of that I noticed it when it was already too late. _Panic attack._

Suddenly, I had troubles breathing. My heart beat faster and my skin felt hot and sweaty. It felt like I looked through a grungy glass. My sight was blear. Somehow, I stumbled from my bed to the window and opened it. Fresh air blew in my face. I tried to breath constantly. It got a bit better, but not much. I managed to grab a bottle of water and emptied it above my head. The water ran down my face and trickled down my cleavage and on my shirt. My sight was clear again and I tried to focus on what was happening outside to calm down.

I looked down the street, no one was outside, I looked at the trees next to our house and saw a mama-bird feeding her babies in their nest. I was calming down slowly. I watched birds flying through the air, I looked at the clouds in the sky. I inhaled the fresh air and felt the wind blowing through my hair.

Finally, I was myself again. I was able to think about last night without freaking out. It started with the surprise visit and he was so sweet and kind and funny all night long. And he gave me flowers, which is very romantic but it also could be seen as an act of apology. Was it possible he just tried to show me he was sorry for nearly never answering my messages the last few months. But what if not?

And then there was the dance, and I still couldn't believe it, I was prom-queen. That sounds just way too unreal. Donna had won, why did she gave it to me? I still didn't understand it but that was the smallest of my problems at the moment.

I didn't know what to _feel_. I was overwhelmed. It was just too much for now.

Do I still or again have a crush on Edward? Or am I in love with him? Or did it happen because I was annoyed by Andy lately? I simply _don't know!_ And I don't know how to figure it out. He will be gone by tomorrow and Alice too… I can't tell Alice. If she would know I kissed her brother it would be likely that she freaks out on me. This has to stay secret.

Before I would turn completely crazy and probably would catch a cold I closed the window and went downstairs for "breakfast". Dad had left a note, he went fishing and would be back in the evening. After my lonely breakfast I decided to make the step before I could retract it.

I called Andy and asked him to meet me at the second bench in the park in an hour. Forty minutes later I left the house. As I approached the park I still was thinking about what I should tell him…

But then I spotted him sitting there and suddenly I knew what to say. I needed to be honest. I felt nothing special for him and wanted this to be over quickly. I arrived at the bench.

"Hey… Andy."

"Hello my Bella-babe; what's so important?" I slowly took a deep breath and started.

"First of all, I hate that name. I don't like it when you call me Bella-babe or babe. Every time I hear that name I just could freak out. I mean, I am not a baby!" I nearly screamed the last sentence.

His eyes got big. I watched how he seemed to slowly recognize what I just said. He stammered his answer.

"O-okay. B-bella. I am sor-"

"I am not finished yet."

After that I nearly couldn't stop talking once I have started. I told him that I have realized that I wasn't in love with him and probably never have been. I explained him that I have never really missed him when he was gone, like you should miss someone you love, and that it shouldn't be like that when you have a thing going on like ours. And I told him that I didn't want to fight with him or talk about the problems we had because that won't change a thing right now. I explained that we could stay normal "friends" but I suggested that we shouldn't get into each other's way for a while. And I told him that I didn't intend to hurt him in the first place and I truly was sorry for how it ended but I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stop explaining my feelings.

"I guess the thought that I could be in love with someone who likes me was more appealing than the thought being in love with you. I suddenly knew exactly how I felt at the moment I saw you, sitting at that bench. There have always been a lot of things that bothered me in our relationship and I tried to ignore them, but now, I couldn't ignore them anymore. Every little thing is now annoying for me and it wasn't because you weren't nice to me or anything like that. It was just me. A person with my character just doesn't match quite well with one of yours, I guess. You truly are a kind person but the way we acted around and with each other is nothing for me. You tried your best, I know that, but it wasn't the thing I was looking for. And I understand it if you are angry right know but I-"

"Bella, stop it! Please!" He suddenly spoke up.

This was when I realized that all the time I talked to him, I didn't talk but rather screamed. And that tears have been running down my face. My scarf was already a little bit wet. _Oh my god_. What am I doing here? I glanced around and noticed some people staring at us. No not us, _me_. Maybe I really was a bit too loud and fast. When I am nervous I either don't talk or talk extremely fast. I felt how my cheeks blushed.

I looked at Andy, who stood next to the bench staring at me in confusion. I didn't know what to do right now.

"Andy. I am sorry I hope you understand what I try to say." I grabbed the necklace in my pocket.

"You can have it back. I don't think I will wear it again and I can imagine it was expensive." I was nervous again so I went on quickly. "I think I'll go home now. There is a lot of work for me there and I think Eric would be happy if I have assorted the pictures from the prom by Monday. I think it really was a success because so many people showed up. But what am I talking about? You have seen it by yourself."

Finally, Andy said something. He told me he understood what I wanted to tell him and he wasn't mad at me but he would miss me and our time together and he, too, hoped we could stay friends. Although he tried to cover it up, he had a sad look in his eyes. He also told me that he has always wanted the best for me and he wishes me the best for my future.

Honestly, I was glad when I was home again. Breaking up with someone isn't easy, especially when the person doesn't expect a thing. I don't know why I didn't say anything about the kiss with Edward, which actually made me even thinking about our relationship, but I think I had found so many other reasons for breaking up, so I clearly didn't felt the need telling him the reason why I even started thinking. But it was over now and I would have to concentrate on my second problem now; Edward.

Before that I needed some distraction to order my thoughts, just a little bit. I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. I relaxed a bit. Afterwards, I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Dad would be happy if there is already something made when he arrives at home. I decided to make chicken-curry.

I turned on some music loudly and started. Although it has been a long time since the last time I have cooked, it worked out quite good, well at least for a while. I just had finished putting everything in the casserole. The meat, the rice and the curry-sauce.

Then I took it to put it in the oven. As I was on my way through the kitchen to the oven suddenly my favourite song sounded from the speakers. Although it was my favourite song I was frightened for a second and my brain shut off for a moment. The memories came like a flashback with that song in my ears. It reminded me of Edward.

I was not the most skilful person, therefore I dropped the whole casserole. As the glass crashed the floor I screamed out in shock. The whole kitchen floor was now covered with meat, and the rice and sauce were spread through the kitchen. The floor, the kitchenette and the cupboard were covered in yellow curry-sauce with rice attached to it. And the rest of it was on my clothes. What a day!?

I cleaned up the mess as good as possible and then went upstairs to change again. My eyes fell on the bunch of blue flowers I must have watered before I went to bed yesterday night. Do I have to be reminded of Edward Cullen all day? It was getting annoying. And I suddenly got angry.

I just wanted this day to be over and the Cullens to leave. Even though I would like to spend time with Alice. But if she's here, her brother would be here too and I didn't want to see him. How could he think everything would be fine and I would forget about his behaviour in the past if he brought me some flowers and spends the whole night by my side?

When I started thinking about the night something came to my mind. Last night was the first time Edward tried to flirt with me by any chance. The flirting. The flowers. His attempts in making me uncomfortable. The music. The king and the queen. The complements. And. The. KISS.

What was that all about? Was he making fun of me? What was he thinking? Maybe he just wanted something to amuse himself while attending the prom. And he thought: my former friend Bella would be perfect for my intentions.

Or was it really possible that Edward Anthony Cullen did all this to impress me? This was beyond my imagination. But if he really felt just a little bit for me, he would have told me earlier or otherwise.

It isn't the brightest idea to fly to another state to impress some girl and then leave two days later. How about building up a connection first? But on the other hand we already knew each other quite well so, technically speaking, the connection part could be skipped.

This boy was driving me crazy, again. I can't let that happen. He probably would frustrate and disappoint me and what's the worst; hurt me. I still was angry at him for playing with me like that. I just don't understand why he did it and why now? Besides, he knew I had a boyfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Who was that? Please don't let it be him. Please. Please. Please.

I went downstairs and opened the door. My heart skipped a beat while I was opening the door and I stopped breathing for a moment. The door was open and it was my dad. I breathed out loudly. Until now there weren't many times I was so happy seeing my dad.

"Dad!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"Bella. My dear I am happy to see you as well. But could you give your old dad some space for breathing?" He laughed.

"Sorry dad. I just was happy you are back. I missed you." I was surprised by myself saying that. But it was true, I did miss him.

"Honey, I missed you too."

"How about we go inside? I'll cook for us, fresh fish and then you can tell me everything about last night."

"Okay. Wait, I'll help you with that."

After we have brought everything in the house, dad started cooking and besides we had a nice father-daughter-talk. He made me forget all my Edward concerns for a while and I really enjoyed spending time with him. I told him about the break up with Andy, about my attempts of cooking chicken-curry and about a prom night which was far from what I had expected.

I kept it my secret why I exactly dropped the chicken as well as the details from the prom night which contented a kiss with a certain boy.

 **A/N:**

 **Finally, this chapter is written.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and review.**

 **Bella is extremely confused about Edward and her feelings at the moment.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **See you**

 **amelie**


	14. Decisions were made

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Bella's POV**

After Dinner I told Dad there was a lot of work waiting for me in my room from last night. As soon as I was upstairs, I locked the door, threw the stupid bunch of beautiful, blue flowers into the basket and lay down on my bed.

When I was laying there in on my back I tried to banish every thought from my head about Edward. I didn't want to think about him at the moment. Finally, after a few minutes, I looked at the ceiling thinking about nothing. But this was only possible for a short time, until my phone interrupted my spiritual black-out by vibrating.

And again I immediately thought about him and everything that happened yesterday. Argh! I slowly was getting crazy. In hope it wouldn't be his name who was flashing up at the phone-screen, I risked a glance. Every part of my body was on alert. I felt my heart beating like I was running a marathon.

The rate of my heart beat rose dramatically as I reached the phone and spotted the name of the caller I got a goose bump. It was Edward Cullen.

No! No! No! _I can't handle this right now._ What should I do? I couldn't ignore him forever. But on the other hand it wouldn't be much to my regret if I missed this call. So, I decided to not pick it up and ignore it instead. He could wait. I still needed to figure out what to do and how everything should go on.

Hence I made myself comfortable on the bed again. This time, unfortunately, my spiritual black-out made no signs of appearing in the near future. I was too upset. So many thoughts went through my head.

To my own surprise I did something I haven't done since the age of nine years: I took the first pillow my fingers grabbed, pressed it on my head and screamed. I screamed for about twenty seconds and instantly decided to do it again. All of my desperation, anger, confusion, embarrassment and fear from the last 24 hours went into that pillow. I still was furious and as I felt my head turning red I tried to breath constantly.

And if I wasn't already upset enough my phone vibrated again. I let out a sigh and before I could change my mind I decided to pick up. No matter who was calling.

Half an hour later I lay on my bed, but this time crying.

Normally, I wasn't nearly as an emotional person as I was today, I didn't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I wasn't used to that amount of boys-issues appearing at only one day. And additionally to that, I had a long night yesterday.

In hope of getting some distraction I decided to look through the pictures I took at the prom. Which appeared to not be the most intelligent decision in my lifetime.

After I saw the first picture of me and Edward smiling while we were dancing, I started sobbing again. My eyes filled with tears which ran down my cheeks. It made me sad seeing us both happy and light-hearted in a way we possible wouldn't ever be again.

Alice must have taken the picture and at the moment I wished she hadn't. I went on and looked at even more pictures of us. Another one dancing, then a few where we clearly had something to laugh about, one where Edward led me to the dancefloor the second time that evening– as prom queen. And at least one where we were dancing with our little crowns, looking at each other. I could hear the song playing in my head while I was looking at the picture.

Including to the pain that was released by looking through all these pictures, there was something more at every picture which aroused my attention: The way _he_ looked at me and the charism he had in that moment. His eyes were sparkling at me in admiration. At. Every. Fu*****. Picture.

 _What did I do?_ Was it possible that I just ruined our friendship? Suddenly, I was totally aware of the consequences my actions may could have. Nothing would be the same. Never ever. What did I do? Even more hot tears streamed down my face and I sobbed. I tried to calm down but it just didn't want to work.

I was sure my condition wouldn't get better for a while so I changed into my pyjamas and prepared myself for bed. As I went in my room again my eyes fell on the bunch of flowers in the basket. Even more tears ran down my cheeks. I put them out of it and into a vase.

Afterwards I climbed in my bed, being absolutely aware of the fact that I couldn't go back 24 hours and undo some of my latest actions. Therefore, I was grateful I was accompanied by a box of tissues.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Thinking about yesterday night made me happy. Finally, I had the chance to show Bella how much I cared for her. I was even more delighted thinking about that kiss. A kiss induced by her. Amazing. I still remembered that feeling of her lips on mine. Now I was even more in love with her than the night before.

Although I didn't want to think about it, there wasn't much time left for Alice and me in Forks. Alice and I were spending the two nights at a bed & breakfast a little bit outside of Forks. Due to our long night yesterday, we overslept breakfast time completely. It was 11 in the "morning". We had to catch the flight tomorrow afternoon in Seattle. Not much time until that so I decided to go jogging. I had to wake up. I would get us something on the way back.

Before I left, I checked my phone for missed calls or messages but there was nothing. Maybe Bella was still sleeping. I got my iPod and some money and left our room. Alice was talking to one of her friends from New York over the phone so I wrote her a note what I was up to.

It was cold outside, I enjoyed it. I breathed in deeply and started slowly running. The music in my ears made it easier and after about twenty minutes I was in the centre of Forks. I looked for a bakery and grabbed some breakfast for us. I decided to take another way back because I didn't want to be back too soon.

For a short moment I was thinking about visiting Bella. But I threw away that thought realizing how terrible my scent probably was right now. I ran through Forks and as the trees of the park appeared I ran towards it. As I arrived at the park I turned off the music and took a short break to walk through the park.

Years ago this was one of my favourite places in Forks. Because of that I knew it quite well. I wasn't looking where I was going, I just followed the trail while looking around at the trees without thinking. I was just about to turn around when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

I went on to find it. I reached one of the crossways. Some people were staring to the right. I followed their looks and recognized Bella was standing at a bench with Andy. She clearly didn't look happy. Bella nearly screamed at Andy. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but due to her facial expression it was nothing lovely.

Bella didn't stop screaming at Andy. That was very unusual for her. Normally she wasn't such a talker. Looking at her more precisely I realized she was crying too. Poor Bella. I wanted to comfort her but a feeling told me I shouldn't interrupt them right now.

She abruptly stopped speaking as Andy said something and looked around. I hit behind a tree and waited for a moment. After a few seconds I risked a glance. Now she was handing him something. From my position it was impossible to recognize what she gave him but due to Andy's reaction I thought it must have been something very personal for them.

And then it clicked. They were breaking up. Now everything was clear for me. That's why Bella way crying and Andy was looking like he would collapse every second. Bella must have chosen me. YES! It worked.

I left the park on a different way so I wouldn't meet one of them and headed back to Alice. Although Bella didn't look happy back there, my mood was getting even better. She chose me! Finally, I could tell my sweet, little Bella how much I loved her.

Alice and I spent the afternoon laying around in our room and watching TV. But I couldn't really focus on what I saw. My thoughts were somewhere else. Bella. The night. The kiss.

I haven't told Alice about the kiss yet, she probably would have asked too many questions afterwards. So I decided to tell her in the evening, until that, Bella would have called and it would be officially.

Alice already knew what was up. She showed me a picture of Bella's dress last week and helped me pick up the flowers and the outfit. And she was the one who encouraged me that I did the right thing. She told me that she had a feeling Bella liked me more as a friend as well. Alice already predicted we would fit together perfectly and therefore would end up together no matter what. I started laughing when she even tried to tell me how many kids we would have on day. She sometimes truly was a bit special.

However, time passed by slowly without signs of a message or a call from Bella. I was getting concerned. Maybe something happened to her? I wanted to call her so badly, but decided to wait a little longer because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

When it was half past five I decided to try my luck. I couldn't wait longer. She didn't pick up. Maybe Charlie and she were just having dinner. I would try it a little later again.

After Alice and I ate everything she had brought to our room some moments before, I decided to call her again. I went in the bathroom so Alice wouldn't bother me during one of my most important phone calls in my life.

Half an hour later I wished I wouldn't have called. I couldn't stand that city one more day or hour. I told Alice we had to leave immediately. Ten minutes later we had everything packed and headed towards the airport. On the way there I listened to music and repeatedly went through that call in my head again. I still couldn't believe what happened. I was afraid of bursting out in tears every moment. It hurt too much. I clenched my fists.

How did I deserve this? I tried my best yesterday and we had fun. We laughed so much together, I flirted as much as possible with her to show her how much I cared for her and she was happy. We had a great time, although we didn't kiss at the prom it was amazing. The tension between us while we were dancing. It felt so good. Not even speaking about the kiss. That's how I at least remembered it. Did she felt nothing? I was sure she liked me too. It was driving me insane being obviously so wrong about a person's emotions and her honesty.

Disappointment was only one of many emotions I felt at the moment. I was angry and sad at the same time. And although I was a wreck right know I still loved her. But I knew if I didn't forget her soon it would end bad for me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So Bella made a decision she may regret? We will see. Poor Edward! What do you think did she tell him? And predictions?**

 **Review and you will know sooner! :-)**

 **And please let me know your thoughts about the story so far and this chapter. It is quite hard to write without critics.**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited the story/ put the story on alert so far!**

 **amelie**


End file.
